The Mass Effect Drabble Collection
by Spacer Paste
Summary: A collection of all my LiveJournal Insanity Round drabbles as well as other ME shorts.


**Collection of Live Journal Insanity Round and Other Mass Effect Drabbles**

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Velociraptors and Dos Equi Beer

LiveJournal Insanity Wednesday

PROMPT: Daily recommended allowance of kickass

Steve and James

"James, we don't belong in there."

"Don't belong? I'm a goddamn Alliance Marine I can go anywhere. People like me, 'cause they know I can take care of 'em."

"Right. Unless you're so drunk you have to lean on a turian to stay upright."

"See that sign? It's got a picture of a marine on it. They'll love us in here, man."

"James, that sign reads, 'No Armor Allowed.' Come on, let's go back to Afterlife."

"Real pretty girls in here, Garrus...maybeee, turian grils...I mean girls. Dancers?"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Too late now, _chico_. We're in! You can't let go of me, 'cause I might fall down and hurt myself. What would Shepard say if her favorite marine got injured?"

"Bad news, James. You're not her favorite marine."

"You had'a bring him up...Wow...Look at all the turians in here. Anyone you know, Big V?"

"James, this is the turian embassy diplomatic lounge. If I have to pick you up and carry you out of here I will. We are leaving, NOW."

"Okay, okay. This places looks dull anyway. No girls, no music... speakin' of dull there's Kaidan."

"James! Now!"

"Let's see if he's had his daily recommended allowance of kickass. Hey Kaidan! _Qué Paso?_ Let's put some life into this place."

"Apologies, Major Alenko. James and I were just leaving."

"See that you do, Garrus." Major Alenko turned back to his party and did his best to ignore his two crewmates.

"Hey Maj, 'member how I tol'ya I liked dinosaur...watch this... " _WILL THE REAL VELOCIRAPTOR PLEAZ STAN' UP?"_

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Commander Shepard is Distracted

CHAPTER: Complete

LOCATION: Normandy and Collector Base

GAME TIME LINE: Mass Effect 2

"Commander Shepard, we have arrived at the Collector base."

Startled out of a doze by Joker's announcement, the adrenaline rush pushed him up and out of bed. Only a sleepy "Shepard!" prevented him from carrying Tali vas Normandy directly to the deck with a sweep of his left arm.

Tali? He managed to catch her and set her down on her feet. Then he remembered: Her hands, her feet, the elfin face and the delicate skin she had so badly wanted to feel next to his.

Yes. Hell yes, to all the above. How did she get back in that suit so fast? It had taken him a nearly thirty minutes to get her out of it. That the Universe could still open such a surprise package had genuinely humbled him.

They both ran for the door, but he stopped her. "You come back to me, he growled. "No matter what happens."

"Of course, Shepard," she said with her usual optimism. "I'll meet you right back here."

"Consider it an order."

It was that promise and the gift of herself that kept him charging forward, making impossible decisions in an impossible situation. They fought their way through the ship relying on EDI's guidance toward what they could not know. Employing his biotics in symphony with Garrus. Grunt, charging foreword heedless of what lay ahead. Tali behind him covering for them as they continued forward.

It had taken all his training to order her into that heat tunnel to disengage the computers. His head knew her to be fearless, strong and capable. His heart wanted to protect her, keep her to himself, and touch that skin again.

"Shepard!" Shepard's musings had brought him face to face with a Husk. It took a swipe at his head and he ducked. Garrus fired at it but the shot swung wide. Tali charged in and dropped the creature with the butt of her shotgun.

"You will find Shepard, that quarian females are quite protective of their mates. You must stay alert. I cannot focus solely on you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Apologies, Engineer. It's just that I fell in love this afternoon and I'm a little distracted." He felt her go limp against him.

"Tali!" Get your skinny ass and that shotgun over here, called Garrus from a few yards away. We need you here! Now!"

The quarian whirled away from Shepard and sprinted to the spot where Garrus knelt. Where were the others? He'd split them up into teams. Are you okay, Miranda? It was then that it hit him with such force that he paused for a second. Garrus had just dropped back to cover him and Tali moved up with her back to his. They were more than just a group of strangers now. He looked at them each with the pride of a leader who knows his people and the humility that they would follow him into this. The knowledge that Tali would always be there watching his back settled over him like a shield.

"Shepard! What in the bloody hell is the hold up?" Zaeed yelled from ahead, breaking Shepard out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Shepard."

"Let's move!" His voice sounded hoarse to him, but he shook it off as he set off at a jog.

With a great crash, the world suddenly went quiet. Joker's voice broke through the silence. He was headed to the rendezvous point with all hands. Zaeed joined them on the platform and they raced for the ship as the Normandy swung into view. The doors opened beckoning them forward and there stood Joker ready to provide cover fire. Miranda was actually grinning as Jacob grabbed her hand and swing her aboard. Tali went next as Jacob caught her too. Garrus climbed in and Zaeed scrambled aboard last.

"Commander! Now."

Commander Shepard stopped to look back at the carnage behind them. Alien blood, alien bodies, connections popping everywhere, fires leaking fumes into the air his suit filters couldn't keep out. His gut told him this wasn't their last battle but it was their first victory. For now his team was safe and the Normandy hovered there. Waiting. Beckoning. Home.

Jack yelled from the hatch, effectively pulling him from his thoughts again.

"Shepard, gitcher ass over here or I'll have target practice on those brass balls of yours. Move!"

Finally, he started running. Many platforms had fallen away and he had to jump to reach the Normandy. He launched his body toward the hatch even as she was moving away. Locking his eyes on Tali's visor and remembering those silver green eyes. He ran to her. Just catching the lip of the hatch, legs swung out and his body weight pulling at this grip. The fluctuating gravity of the Collector Base in its death throes grabbed at him. It was Tali who pulled him up and into the arms of his crew.

"We're outta here!" Joker shouted.

Commander Shepard silently counted heads. They'd made it. There was Miranda smiling at him, leaning into Jacob as the held her firmly against his side. Jacob let out a war hoop and kissed Miranda soundly on the cheek. Even Jack was smiling. Zaeed shook his hand, "Helluva fight, Commander. Damn good. Did I ever tell you about the time...?"

Joker's voice interrupted his story. Shepard turned toward the cockpit, but overheard Jack say, "I'd like to hear it."

"Sir that base is going to blow. It'll be safer if everyone took their places."

"I concur, Commander," EDI confirmed.

"As you were everyone. We can celebrate as soon as we get back to normal space."

And celebrate they did. As soon as the Normandy popped out of the Omega Relay, Joker broke out the small keg of beer he'd been hiding. Garrus shared a bottle of Turian Brandy and Shepard passed around his secret stash of single malt scotch. No one had bothered to change out of their battle gear. It seemed far more important just to be together and celebrate life.

Later, the Commander slipped quietly away for a shower and some sleep. He'd forgotten about the order he'd issued several hours ago. The door to his quarters slid open to reveal Tali sitting on the side of his bed. The sheet pulled up modestly over her breasts and those silver green eyes wide with question.

"You ordered me to meet you back here. I didn't know what time or if you really meant it… And I wasn't sure what you might like. I mean me... like this...?"

By the time Shepard reached the side of the bed he was naked. His armor strewn in an untidy line from the door to Tali. As he reached the side of the bed he pitched himself forward, scooping Tali up in his arms and holding her lithe form against him as he rolled across the mattress. Before she could catch her breath, she was pinned beneath her commanding officer. His mouth devouring hers and his hands full of the delicate flesh of her body. Along with everything else about this, which was new to her, this kissing thing was very interesting. She decided she liked it very much.

"Everything is perfect Tali. Just perfect."

"Just following orders, sir." She giggled and went back to kissing, realizing just then that her legs fit over his hips and she pulled him closer still. He groaned in response and she heard him say something, which sounded very much like he was appealing to one of his human deities. Why would he do that now? She'd never heard him refer to a deity before. Eventually, she would figure it out. For now, she went back to categorizing each new sensation as it occurred. Shepard moved away from her slightly to nudge her legs apart and he whispered against her mouth as he pushed himself into her.

Which one of these sensations did she like best?

While Tali was marveling at the different textures of Shepard's skin. Balancing the sensations of his penetration against the pressure of his hands on her body. The feel of the air on her bare skin and the weight of Shepard's body on hers. Shepard realized through a haze of desire that his little Fauve had gone very still.

"Tali? You okay?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then…what? He looked down at her. "Ms. vas Normandy, this is not an engineering algorithm for you to process."

"But it does follow certain predictable parameters. I was simply applying… ."

Dr. Mordin had assured him that quarians and Humans had similar enough anatomy to make sex not only possible but also successful. Therefore, Commander Shepard: Guardian of Citadel and Reaper Scourge, decided it was time to explore a little more unknown territory. He slipped away from her and although she reached for him in protest, he ignored her. With his usual determination for achieving success at any cost, he applied himself with heroic dedication. Until…

"Keelaaaah!"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

(Parody Big Bad John: youtube watch?v=KnnHprUGKF0)

Big Bad Z

Every morning at the mess you could see him arrive

He stood 6 foot 6 and weighed 245

Kinda broad at the shoulder and narrow at the hip

And everyone knew you didn't give no lip to Zaeed

Zaeed… Zaeed. Big Bad Z

#

Nobody seemed to know where Z called home

Just drifted to the Normandy and stayed all alone

He didn't say much, he kinda quiet and shy

And if you spoke at all you just said hi, to Big Z

#

One crewman said he came from Omega Station

Where he'd got in a fight over an Asari Maiden

And a crashing blow from a huge right hand

Sent that batarian fellow to the promised land, Big Z

Zaeed… Zaeed. Big Bad Z

#

Then came the day when the Collectors came call'n

They breached the hull and the crew begun scramblin'

Kelly was crying and Joker flyn' at a crazy pace

And everyone knew they'd all be spaced...'cept Z

#

Through the fire and the smoke of this alien hell

Walked a giant of a man the crew knew well

Grabbed a flaming strut and yelled out with a groan

And like a giant oak tree he just stood there alone… Big Z

Zaeed… Zaeed. Big Bad Z

#

And with all of his strength he gave a mighty shove

Then a crewman yelled, I can see the way out up above

And sixty odd crewmen made it to escape pods that day

Now there's only one left in there to save... Big Z

#

With space suits and shuttles they started back in

Then came that rumble way down in Normandy's heart

The deaths throws of their ship almost tore them apart

And everyone knew it was the end of the line for Big Z

Zaeed… Zaeed. Big Bad Z

#

They never tried to salvage that battered ship

They just placed a brass stand of top of it

These few words were written on that stand

Inside this wreck lies a big, big man: Big Z

#

Running out of air and spiraling toward an icy planet

No one heard John Shepard complain: What about me dammit?

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Jessie

PROMPT: Live Journal Insanity Round / Jesse

He should be back by now. It'd been a long time since he'd touched her in passing and the lights went out. She'd lost track of the time. His last words still resonated across the pitted metal of her barrel and worn stock. The stock held the imprint of his hand and it always would.

"Back soon, Jessie."

When he returned and she knew it would be soon. The lights would come on and he'd pour himself a drink and tell her stories. She enjoyed listening to him brag about her, but she loved the stories about heroes and battles and brave men and women. The truth was she liked stories about the women best. Brave soldiers like Commander Shepard, Tali, Miranda, and EDI. Not too long ago he took her into battle with him and they made those stories together. In those days, they took care of each other. Now, she had to wait for him. And she would wait for him.

He'd be home soon. The lights in this cold and dark cargo bay would come on and he'd warm the space with his voice. He would pick her up in his strong hands and hold her again.

The nickel plating on her trigger itched. The rust came back so quickly these days. When he came home, he'd polish those spots and rub away the rust. She was old and she knew it. But he loved her anyway.

She really needed to hear the sound of his voice. She listened and waited...

~0~0~0~0~0~

Goodbye Robin Sachs. RIP, sir.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: Breakfast in Bed  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-22-14, Updated: 01-22-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 256

Prompt: Breakfast in bed

The smell of teak wood, mimosas, frangipani, and orchids. The sound of birds awakening in the tropical dawn. The fresh air from the breeze which fluttered the long cotton drapes in the open windows and touched her cheek; stirring her awake. She stretched luxuriously in a tangle of Egyptian cotton sheets and rolled over on her back. For a few seconds, she watched the fan turning in lazy circles above her head.

A sound in the short hallway pulled her attention to the sight of Garrus Vakarian entering the room in a pair of loud-enough-to-wake-the-dead Hawaiian shorts and nothing else but the tray he carried.

"Breakfast in bed. What's the occasion?"

"You, this place and watching you wake up. But most of all, he pointed to the open letter on the tray, our first loyalty check from the vids."

She whistled appreciatively, "That's a lot of credits."

"I agree. So I thought we should celebrate." He stylishly mixed her the combination of orange juice and champagne called a Mimosa and handed her a glass.

"Thank you," smiling appreciatively and taking a deep sip.

"So if you'll move over just a bit. I brought enough for two, and I was thinking about this remarkable thing called pineapple juice and how it might taste with a Commander Shepard chaser."

She lifted up the covers and waggled her eyebrows at him, "You just better get you and those shorts back in bed, Mister."

"Yes, ma'am. A pleasure."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: Let it Show - Song Parody of Let it Snow  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 11-30-12, Updated: 11-30-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 231

Oh, the batarians outside are frightful

Here in Afterlife you are delightful

And since we've no place to go

Babe, let it show, let it show, let it show.

~oOo~

Just so we're not interrupted

Let's hide so we're not disrupted

I've turned the lights way down low

So, let it show, let it show, let it show

~oOo~

We've just about time for a snuggle

And, I've plans to taste your muzzle

I know turian delights await me

But, uh, let's not tell Garrus or Tali

~oOo~

Your armor is most intriguing

But I don't see a button or opening

So if you'll just give me a clue

I'll make sure that you don't leave here blue

~oOo~

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate leaving you all alone

But if you let me touch that red tat

All the way home I'll be warm

~oOo~

The battle is finally over

But your green eyes ask me to sleep over

And if Aria will just leave us alone

I'll let it show, let it show, let it show

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Live Journal - Insanity Round

PROMPTS: I Think You've Had Enough Candy and Poltergeist

(Because there aren't enough Vega/Tali stories)

Midnight, October 30.

Almost midnight when James finishes up his work. In the middle of wiping down the last weapon, he heard a noise. At first, he ignored it. This ship made all kinds of interesting sounds. A glance at the old fashioned calendar his grandmother sent him every year reminded him it was almost Halloween. That thought sent a cascade of pleasant and some not so pleasant memories through his mind.

Like the year he'd insisted on being Spider-Man. He'd earned the scar on his nose when he tried to prove to a little girl that he really could fly like the famous superhero. The girl had been unimpressed when instead of soaring across the neighborhood, he did a face plant on the sidewalk. All he'd gotten for his trouble was a scar, ridicule, and trouble. With blood pouring out of his nose, his grandmother hauled him to the emergency room—after she'd slapped him across the face for being stupid.

By the time he graduated from high school, he'd earned the nickname The Hulk. After several years of getting beat up for the Spider-Man scar, the mantra the kids chanted, Hulk, Hulk, Hulk, was fine and suited him perfectly. He never looked back when the Marines beckoned on the eve of his seventeenth birthday.

James chuckled at the memory and placed the Mantis sniper rifle in the rack. The hair on the back of his neck rose when across the bay running footsteps ended abruptly by the sound of a door slamming. But there were no doors to slam in the cargo bay.

"Qué demonios...? What the hell?"

James listened to more of the sounds, trying to identify them, but all he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears.

"Hey, Esteban? Can't sleep?" James called out to the gloom and realized just how dark it was down here. When he'd accepted the fact that he was alone and turned toward the elevator, a long moaning sound echoed through the shadowed darkness.

"Dios." Without looking, James lifted a pistol from the rack behind him. The longer he stared into the shadows the sharper their edge became until he began to believe he could see them moving. He remembered a story his grandmother told him once… Shadows that were alive... James swallowed hard.

He spun when another sound rolled through the shadows toward him sounding like something crashing to the deck. There were other stories too. Late at night on the beach, the kids used to tell each other stories about the Chupacabra. James shivered at the memory. With his Spidey senses on high (there are things you never forget) James stepped carefully across the hangar bay.

The groan sounded again and the sound of something hitting the deck followed. James reared back, with the pistol ready when the door to the Kodiak slide open and light spilled from the interior.

"ESTEBAN! Que Paso?"

About ten feet from the hatchway the sound of feminine whimpering reached his ears. He found the poltergeist in a purple survival suit laying on her side. His eyes followed the long legs to the delectable curves of her hips. To her right stood two mugs. One of the brightly painted mugs lay on its side in a small brown puddle.

Was that chocolate he smelled?

"Sparks? 'you okay?"

"No. If that's you, James. Go away!"

When he knelt down by her side, he noticed the black hair spilling across the deck. James brushed the silky black strands away from her face. Why had she removed her helmet? He was about to see her face. He was about to see her face. With gentle fingers under her neck, he helped her sit up. His other hand stayed in the tangled curls of her hair and with his thumb, he tilted a heart shaped face up to his. The shock of seeing her, and a pair of silver blue eyes knocked him on his butt. He landed with a thump on the deck.

"Chispas... Sparks. You're beautiful."

She shook her head and tried to pull away. "What I am, is drunk… the chocolate," she sobbed and dropped her head on James' shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I wanted to make something special for you since Halloween is celebrated a little diff-differently in Mexico. Day of the Dead. I wanted to make you some Mexican hot chocolate. I looked it up on the Extranet… But I ate some of the chocolate, and all the sugar made me a little drunk… then I spilled the… I'm sorry."

When he got the last of her hair pushed back away from her face, he noticed the smudge of chocolate on her bottom lip. Full and faintly pink he couldn't take his eyes off her mouth.

With her lithe body clinging to him and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, all he could think of was tasting that chocolate. But he had to be certain.

"Tali, why?"

Under his stare, she opened her eyes and what he saw there stopped his heart, stopped his breathing and while he waited for her answer, he pulled her into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"B-because, I wanted to do something special… because I wanted you to know how much I like y-y and admire you. You're so brav..."

The Marine's mouth found the delicate texture of her lips with his own and Tali forgot all about finishing her sentence or being upset or worrying about what James would think of her.

When he finally stood up with her firmly in his arms, he rubbed his scarred nose against hers, "I think that's enough candy, Chispas."

Tali's long fingered hands grasped the back of the Marine's neck and pulled him toward her. She shook her head, "No, not nearly enough…"

PROMPTS

There's no place like home

I'll beat you 'til candy comes out

Turian chocolate

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: It's in His Kiss  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 04-21-12, Updated: 04-21-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,465

It began innocently enough. No one raised an eyebrow or exchanged a look when the first officer and the mercenary began meeting for meals in the galley. Everyone knew how close they'd come to death. Not just the team, But the Normandy and her crew as well. Everyone enjoyed listening to Zaeed's stories and the first officer always had something amusing to add. If there was something 'going on' between them, well, why shouldn't they be close? Commander Shepard's leadership fostered that family atmosphere. This was a good ship and a good crew. Shepard made sure it stayed that way.

To Miranda, it was confusing and she didn't tolerate that in herself. Mr. Massani was a violent and uneducated man. While she was educated and well, what was she really? Manufactured, that's what she was. Now she was sitting in the galley with Gabby, Grunt, and Kelly. Gabby and Kelly were laughing at something Zaeed had just said. Miranda had missed it. Missed it because she'd been staring at his hands. She rationalized that his hands drew her attention because unlike everything else in her world that was automated, biotic, technologically advanced or otherwise sterile, his hands showed the effects of his labor. This was a man, who had never been coddled, sent to the best schools, or eaten fine food. He was just about the exact opposite of everything she'd been raised to believe was important.

He noticed her inattention and drew her back into the story. "Get Miranda to tell you about the time we pulled Jack out of that school. Hell of a fight."

And on it went until finally, Gabby and Kelly said good night.

"They're good girls," he remarked, pouring Miranda another scotch.

Miranda placed her hand over the glass. "No thank you. I should say good night as well."

He glanced at her, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Of course not," she said more sharply than she meant. Her response brought a grin from Zaeed.

He caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. "Go on with you then. Sleep well."

His warm breath on her fingers and the touch of his lips a second later brought her to her feet. The chair crashed to the deck behind her.

"Good night, Mister Massani."

He watched her walk away, before tipping the whiskey down his throat.

Later that night, Zaeed headed to the gym to blow off some steam. Idleness was never one of his strong points. He found Miranda in baggy workout clothes and a ponytail hammering away at a bag. He watched her for a moment as she dealt lethal blows with her feet and hands to the bag. He marveled at her skill and speed. Without speaking, he walked over to hold the bag still for her.

"What are you staring at?" She said, her voice sharp and impatient.

"Thought it was evident. I'm holding the bag for you and watching you make sure I don't get my teeth kicked in."

"Perhaps. But I've seen that look before." She connected to the bag with a kick to emphasize her point.

"So you automatically assume I'm ogling you. Oh, you're a good fighter and a beautiful woman I'll give you that. But it's not as if I couldn't buy that on Omega."

Zaeed watched her eyes flare and for a split second and thought, she might turn biotics on him. Instead, she continued her forward momentum and aimed a kick at his head.

By blocking her foot with his left arm, he was able to grab her ankle and propel her off her feet and to the mat. She looked up at him with about as much anger as he'd ever seen in a woman's eyes. Zaeed rolled up on the balls of his feet and inhaled deeply. This would be a good workout.

From her position on the mat, Miranda jumped to her feet. Instinctively she knew he would expect to her to lead with another kick. She gave him a quick uppercut to his chin instead. And kept her right hand out of sight until the last second. But he was already spinning away. They moved back and forth across the mat blocking each other's blows and doing very little damage. However, the older of the two winded far too soon for his liking.

"Goddamn," he exclaimed, lowering his guard for a split second. Allowing Miranda to complete the right jab to his face. He went down silently. Miranda hit the COM link to call for the Doc before she went down on her knees next to Zaeed. She noted the small amount of blood coming from his nose. Someone handed her an ice pack.

"Gabby, what are you doing here? She asked after a quick double take.

"Sometimes we spar. Neither one of sleep very well so this is a good way to take out mind off things."

"Then I apologize for intruding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. He's a fascinating man though."

"I'm beginning to understand that. You should be here when he wakes up. Here take the ice pack."

Gabby squeezed Miranda's hand. "Miranda, I know for a fact he'd rather see your face when he opens his eyes."

"I don't…What do you mean?"

"Good night, Miranda. Take care of him." Gabby left the room, and the door slid shut leaving them alone.

Under her hands, Zaeed began to move.

"What the bloody hell have you done to me girl?"

"I'm not a girl, and it's just a bloody nose."

"Not a girl?" Zaeed rolled to his feet. "Isn't that what started this? You'll not be pulling me back into it. Now walk with back to Medbay, and we'll see just how bad this concussion is. You may have permanently injured me."

With a barely contained smirk, at the look of concern on Miranda's face, Zaeed put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You sure feel like a girl," he remarked, as he steered her out the door.

In the elevator, Miranda wiped more blood away from his face. Zaeed allowed her to fuss. As if seeing her for the first time it began to dawn on him that he liked her touch, he liked the smell of her hair, black as the sky outside this ship. The clean scent of sweat on her brow. He slid his thumb over her forehead catching the drop that threatened to slide down her cheek. He heard just the slightest intake of breath from her when he touched her face. He rested his fingers lightly along the side of her neck. She willed herself to be still, but her hands were now resting on Zaeed's broad chest.

"I can feel your heart pounding. Are you still out of breath from our workout?"

"Of course not."

"Perhaps you're overly concerned for my welfare."

"I am the first officer. The safety of the ship and her crew are my responsibility… How dare you presume?"

That was in response to the touch of his hand against her cheek and his thumb sliding across her lower lip.

"You nearly took my goddamn head off."

She thought he meant to kiss her and she turned her face away. Instead, he further confounded her by gently sliding his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Rest for a moment girl. Just for a moment."

Miranda breathed into the embrace, and Zaeed felt her relax against him. At that moment, the elevator doors opened to reveal Doctor Chakwas.

"I was just on my way to you."

Miranda stepped away from Zaeed, but he kept her arm linked through his.

"Here's your patient, Doctor."

So the three of them trooped back to Medbay. As Doctor Chakwas worked over Zaeed, Miranda felt torn between getting back to work and staying with the curious man who was both a ruthless mercenary and the gentleman who had just held her so comfortingly. She hadn't been held like that since...There were no actual memories of a mother's comfort for her. What she imagined would surprise people was just how few men she had actually allowed into her life. There was Jacob. Well, Jacob had been a mistake for both of them. Nevertheless, they'd parted as friends. For a short while, she thought Commander Shepard and she might become lovers. Then she saw him with Tali. She knew then that they would never have anything more than quick sex on the engine room floor. No thank you.

She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to see Zaeed's gaze directed at her. For a long moment, their eyes held. Doctor Chakwas noticed and said only "He'll be fine, Miranda," before she quickly exited the area.

"Mr. Massani I apologize for hurting you. If I may, I will return to my work."

"Are you sure, love?"

She wasn't sure at all. She glanced at her chronometer. "Breakfast is ready in the galley now. We could…"

"Love to. Thanks." He gave her a mock salute and walked straight out of Medbay without checking to see if she was beside him.

She stared at him. What had just changed? She quickly caught up with him, but he kept walking straight through the galley and into her office.

"Mr. Massani? I don't understand."

"Back in the gym, you called me by my name."

"We are on duty now. It would not be proper."

"You're always on duty, Ms. Lawson, he explained. Except, for that moment in the elevator, when you allowed yourself to relax."

"I don't have the time or the freedom to relax."

"Not even for a moment or when you're with someone you trust?" He was standing very close to her now. Zaeed gave her a crooked grin and held out his arms to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you want."

He took a step closer.

"Only if you want it too."

The scent of his body and the whisper of his breath on her skin sent a shock wave of need through her. Her feet moved before her head could stop her and she stepped into the welcome haven of his arms.

"There's a good girl," he whispered into her hair.

Time paused for them as they savored and explored each sensation. Miranda noticed how easily she fit against him. His arms were strong, and she felt protected. She'd never needed protecting in her life. Why did this feel so good? She stiffened and pulled away.

"No one is judging you now, Miranda. Stay?"

"I'm trying," she laughed quietly. She touched his face with her hands, tracing the scar on the right side of his face. He ducked his head and looked away.

"Oh no, you don't." Miranda pulled his head back up and kissed the line of the scar where it curved around his right eye. His hands tightened on her waist.

"What do you see when you look at me, Miranda?"

"A courageous man who has lived life and dealt with the consequences of his actions. A man who spits in the face of death. A man who I want to know better. I want to hear the story of that scar. I like your stories."

"I talk too goddamn much."

"You're wrong. The others, the crew, they want to learn from you. And… and I want more." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't make her say what she had no words to express. "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask for anything from you."

This time Zaeed laughed. "I see how it is. One step forward and three steps back. I'll tell you what. Later, when the work is done. Come down to my quarters. It'll be private and quiet. We can have a drink, talk about our favorite weapons, fighting styles, tell stories, and get to know each other. And, love? He picked up her hand with his calloused fingers if there's anything else you need from me you just take it."

"Okay," she said a lot more breathlessly than she intended.

The duty day had been over for several hours before she had the courage to head down to Zaeed's quarters. He was waiting for her with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Hello there," he said to her back as she walked past him. He noted the familiar defensive stance of her crossed arms and sardonic expression as she turned back to him.

"Hello."

"I'm glad you're here, Miranda."

The fight and the defensiveness went right out of her at his simple words. She accepted the glass and joined him. They talked the night away. Each of them explored the give and take of getting to know one another. He watched her relax, laugh, and share her own stories.

When she nodded off, he covered her with a blanket and watched over her while she slept.

Then deep in the night, too early to worry about the next day and too late to retreat, Miranda and Zaeed found each other. They made a place for themselves to share a gentle passion. Because he understood she would be suspicious of anything else, he made love to her beauty and spoke only of her strength. Work-worn hands spread warmth and passion over her skin, igniting a desire she normally kept well hidden. When he tried to go slow, he saw fear building in her eyes and twice she almost pushed him away.

"Be with me, Miri-girl… be with me," he whispered against her mouth.

When she finally allowed herself to become lost in the moment of Zaeed's lovemaking, he was there for her. He gently caught her and held her until she touched down again. If there were tears, he would never mention it. Besides, he kissed them away so quickly they may not have been there at all.

When it was time for him to lose control, she held him close and found herself revealing in the intimate moment of his release.

"Zaeed?"

"Yes?" He asked, settling her down at his side and moving his arm around her, so she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm here too," and she kissed the warm skin under her cheek and slid her arms around his chest.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Like Watching a Train Wreck

CHAPTER 1 of 4

Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 01-30-13, Updated: 03-14-13  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,022

PROMPT: LJ, Insanity Round January 30 / Like watching a train wreck

Grunt checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time. Scars. He needed a few scars. A smooth face betrayed his youth and lack of experience. For a moment, he considered discussing the issue with his Battlemaster. No, seeking advice would also betray his lack of experience. Impossible to hide his intentions from the crew, he must appear confident and in control. Time to go. After pounding on his chest a few times to pump himself up he headed for the ship's galley.

The elevator doors opened, and the krogan stepped confidently from the car. There she was chatting away with her friends. Why did females travel in packs? It didn't matter. This krogan was ready to claim the object of his desire and admiration. She noticed him! She was speaking to him!

"Good morning, Grunt. Why don't you join us? There's plenty of room."

He beamed with pleasure. This was going better than he expected. Grunt carefully sat down in the chair across from the goddess of his dreams. Her red hair was red like blood on a battlefield. Her green eyes captivated him with their piercing color and warmth. He was no longer a young krogan. He proved himself on the battlefield and now it was time to take a mate.

"Good morning, Kelly." He'd rehearsed this. He was ready, and it was all going so well. She was smiling at him.

"Hi. How're you doing today?"

"Very well, Kelly. Very well. I wonder if… Later, after your shift… if you would like to join me… for… Kelly, would you like to breed with me later this evening?"

Observing Grunt and Kelly from the steps leading to the main battery, Commander Shepard slapped Garrus on the arm and held out her hand.

"I told you!"

Reluctantly, Garrus dropped two coins in her hand. "I watched the vid, Shepard. You were right… exactly right. It's a train wreck. I can't watch anymore."

~o0o~

TITLE: See, how it works is the train moves, not the station.

CHAPTER: 2

PROMPT: First Do No Harm / Insanity Round Feb 6

Follow on story to "Like a Train Wreck"

Kelly/Grunt

The spoon slipped from her fingers and landed with a plop in the cereal bowl. The remainder of the milk and Froot Loops splashed across the table. Other than the clack of the spoon against the ceramic bowl, there was no sound in the room. Kelly's only expression was a slow blink of her green eyes. Only humans would notice how they widened.

On the stairway, Commander Shepard linked her arm through Garrus' to make him stop.

"Shepard?"

"Shh!"

Yeoman Chambers folded her hands in front of her. "Grunt…" she began, forcing the corners of her mouth into something resembling a smile. "Grunt, that's very flattering. I'm late for my bridge duty, why don't you walk me up?"

The krogan's face split into a grin, which was just as toothy and intimidating as his battle face. Gallantly offering her his arm, he led her to the elevator.

"So what do you say?" He asked after the doors closed.

Thinking very carefully as she chose her words, she remembered the phrase from the Hippocratic Oath: 'First, do no harm.'

"I say… why me?"

"You are brave, beautiful and delicious looking."

"I don't look anything like a krogan female. For example, I could never give you children. Isn't that what's important…"

"I don't think of children when I look at you."

"You don't… Well, what do you…?"

"Hunger." He rumbled from deep in his chest, slapping the emergency stop button with his fist.

She backed away, but the elevator wall stopped her but not nearly far enough away from the grinning krogan. The sound of his breathing grew louder as it quickened and deepened.

"I don't have much to offer you yet. But I will. I've proven myself in battle. Honor me by allowing me to take care of you."

"Grunt… I don't know what to say."

"I know you, Kelly. I see you ignore those young humans who follow you around. You need more than what they have to offer. There's a fire burning in me… Kelly... I don't know what to do with it…. When I look at you… I'm so hungry."

Standing so close to her now, she could feel that heat on her skin. Like standing next to a flame you know will burn, but seeking its warmth anyway. His breath buffeted her skin, raising gooseflesh on her exposed forearms. She felt her breasts tighten and her back arch toward him. Grunt growled in response, reaching for her.

The sound of his yearning sent shivers down her spine and ignited a fire deep in her belly. She had to reach down deep to pull enough air into her lungs. He needs her! And she will not let him down.

Placing a hand over the smooth ridges of this brown line, she whispers, "Meet me later."

A League of Their Own: Ernie Capadino: Are you coming? See, how it works is, the train moves, not the station.

~o0o~

TITLE: If we see light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light of the oncoming train. -James Russell Lowell

CHAPTER: 3

PROMPT: Anticipation / Insanity Round Feb 27

Follow on story to "Like a Train Wreck"

PAIRING: Kelly/Grunt

The CIC was quiet and the Commander on his usual rounds of the ship. With a last look around, Yeoman Chambers secured her board and slipped away to her quarters. Her meeting with Grunt was in less than an hour and she wanted to freshen up.

She hurried into the crew quarters, happy to find the large room empty. Thinking about the meeting with Grunt she sat down on her bunk to pull off her boots. So it took her a few moments to notice an odd wetness seeping into her uniform pants. A second after her brain registered the wetness, it also interpreted warmth.

"What the…? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Honestly, some of the Marines on this ship were nothing more than children. Then Kelly Chambers flipped the covers down with an angry snap of her hand.

Down in the lower engineering level, Grunt straightened his collar and grinned at his reflection. Very proud of himself for thinking of this earth holiday, he was confidant Kelly would be properly impressed with her gift. His anticipation of their first date in mind, he watched the clock and paced his quarters.

Mess Sergeant Gardner surreptitiously searched the ship for his latest acquisition. No one knew he had the thing, so he didn't dare call it. He'd purchased it from a volus, who'd brought it from Earth to the Citadel. Gardner got it for a great price because the volus was afraid of it. All the better for him. The ancient sailing ships had vermin and the Normandy was no different. Every time they docked at Omega Station it was the same problem.

A small tuft of fur caught his attention and he ventured a "kitty, kitty?"

The sheer volume of Kelly's scream echoed through the ship and activated the security alarms. Joker and EDI put the ship in alert status. Shepard ran for the CIC. Tali, Gabby, and Kenneth stood silent, their hands poised over their boards, listening for orders.

Grunt stopped pacing, tilting his massive head and listening to the sounds above. Finally, the time had come for his date with Kelly. Before he left the room, he took a last look at the book lying on his pallet. The cover boasted a picture of a large red heart and the title read, Win Your Girl's Heart with the Perfect Valentine's Day Gift'

As he made his way up to her quarters he made a mental note to ask Mess Sergeant Gardner for more of those small fuzzy things. They were crunchy and tasty. He felt very proud of himself that he'd given Kelly the best part and he hoped Kelly enjoyed her Valentine's Day gift.

AN: Below is an anonymous review to this story I found here. I shall let Grunt and Kelly speak for themselves in response.

~o0o~

TITLE: All Aboard!

CHAPTER: 4

LJ/Insanity Round. Prompt: Date Night

We are what we think. All that we are arises with our thoughts. With our thoughts we make the world. -The Buddha

The lounge lights were dimmed to let the stars shine their best and soft music floated in pleasant harmonies from the speakers. Grunt wanted krogan battle chants, but he politely acquiesced to Kelly's request for soft jazz. He had to agree, the music did fit the mood. Not that he was familiar with the term 'mood music' or 'date night', but if it meant Kelly relaxed and smiled and talked to him, then he enjoyed it.

The starlight glimmered over her red hair and made her eyes sparkle. He liked to card his fingers through her hair. So soft and warm against the tough skin of his hands.

"You were reading something when I came in?"

Kelly smiled with pleasure that he would think to ask. Retrieving the old fashioned leather bound book from the table, she turned to the title page, The Heart Of Buddha's Teaching.

After pouring them each another glass of wine Kelly Chambers curled back against Grunt's side.

"What's it about?"

"The Buddha is actually a title, meaning 'one who is awakened.' He taught about life and how it was a struggle and how to best live a good life.

"Is something bothering you, Kelly?" Grunt asked, tightening his arm around her. "You need me to... You know? Provide a little krogan attitude adjustment?"

He hadn't meant that to be funny, but she threw her head back and laughed anyway. That confused him a bit, because he was serious. But the shimmer of her laughing eyes and her hair falling back over her shoulders distracted him and he decided the best course of action was to stay right where he was.

"Nothing quite so drastic as that, Grunt. I read something today and it got me thinking." She turned to him and placed her hands lovingly on both sides of his massive head. "I'm just very glad that in our world, today…. People don't take things so personally, or judge and take things the wrong way too quickly."

"Yeah, that's true. 'Cause if they did….You and I couldn't be together. Right?"

"That's exactly right," she said, kissing him gently on the ridge line of his brow and snuggled up against him again.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: Say My Name  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Sci-Fi/Spiritual  
Published: 02-06-14, Updated: 02-06-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 715TITLE: Say My Name

PROMPT: Say My Name

Live Journal Insanity Round. Feb 6, approximately 100 words

And so it was, in the land known as Sol System, a mighty lord awoke from his slumber and knew at once the need for a hero. For the lord, in his great wisdom, knew a terrible force of dragons were on their way to rain down destruction on his children. The lord called on a great prince to stand up for his children and called him the archangel Michael. The lord said unto him, go thou among my children and lead them to victory.

Not all the lord's children welcomed the archangel, but after a time they began to see the wisdom of his prophecies. As more time went by his people referred to this angel as Shepard.

The Shepard accepted the role of hero and made a great name for himself. Lo, he took with him a host of angels to aid him...there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back. And with their mighty and righteous swords laid the dragons low and smite the evil from their homes and the land known as galaxy. For the dragon was not strong enough, and lost their place in heaven.

Let it be known that archangel Michael was also the angel of death and so it came to be that he decided who would live and who would die. Many of his children, the lord be praised, many more of the dragons were slain and sent back to hell from which them came.

The lord saw this and was glad.

On the day the battle ended, the lord saw the cost of victory had been very high, for many soldiers lay dead or dying. On that day the lord hung his head with sadness, because so many of his brave children hand been lost. And then, like salt in a wound, the lord knew his archangel was also among the fallen. So he brought his archangel home and prepared for him a golden chair, as befitted a hero such as Michael. So that when Michael returned he could sit at the right hand of the lord and know peace at last.

Lo, when news of Shepard's death was told to the people a great cry rose to the heavens and the lord heard the terrible grief of his children. And so it was on the third day after the battle he sent his archangel back to the land of Sol System. His people knew great joy and celebrated their happiness at the return of their Shepard.

Then the lord grew jealous of the love the people had for his archangel, who is also known as the Shepard. They loved his archangel more than the lord. The lord pondered this and saw in his wisdom that his people needed help rebuilding their land. His jealous heart softened and he laid out his mighty hand and healed the lands. So the lord labored for seven days. At the end of seven days his people were happy, the land was healed and they sang his praises again.

The lord saw this and was glad.

The lord looked around him and was happy with his work and with his people. One day, in the midst of these joyful times, the lord visited his people. In a great typhoon of water and golden light he appeared before them. But they were sore afraid and thought the dragons had returned.

The lord said, fear not, for it is I, your lord.

The archangel also said, be not afraid, for this is your lord.

The people smiled and waved. The lord was happy. For he had fashioned this new world in his own image. If the people failed to notice it was because of their great happiness. And so the lord gathered them around him and lo, they came in great numbers. And the lord said, you are all my children now and I will always take care of you. But you must learn my covenants and obey me in all things.

And the lord spread his light over his happy children and said unto them, "Say my name."

And they replied, "Leviathan."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Some Things Don't React Well to Bullets

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy, Med Bay

PROMPT: Live Journal Shore Leave Friday Fluff

"Don't take this personally Mister Massani. But you need to upgrade your armor."

"And just what's wrong with it?"

"The archaic weave doesn't respond well to the current design of ordnance."

"Worried about me?"

"Mister Massani, I'm picking the remains of ordnance out of your gluteus maximus, because your worn out armor failed to stop it."

"You're picking bullet shards from my backside. I think that means we can be on a first name bases, Karin. Ouch!"

"My first name is doctor, Mister Massani."

"When was the last time you allowed yourself some unprofessional down time?

"My role on this ship prevents me from indulging in such behavior. Allowing myself to become emotional over a patient is counterproductive. Although I am a little worried about my current patient."

"Why's that?"

I am concerned about his cardiac condition. He might end up with a broken heart from direct exposure to flirting with his doctor. I should warn you. It will take more than a peek at your backside, Mister Zaeed Massani."

"That smacks of a challenge, Doctor Karin Chakwas."

"You may sit up."

"I think I'd rather stand. Then he hopped off the table so quickly, she failed to step back in time. Instead of pulling his under-armor suit up over this torso, he simply tied the sleeves around his waist. Instead of a patient which she'd professionally compartmentalized, there stood a strong, broad shouldered man, staring at her with a hint of humor in his eyes. Secretly, she loved his sense of humor. With the shield of her profession slipping, she enjoyed the clean masculine scent of him. The scar on his right flank that slightly puckered the otherwise perfect symmetry of his abdominal muscles asked to be touched. She grabbed her right hand with her left to keep from doing exactly that.

He untangled her fingers and placed her hand on his chest, right where she could feel his heart beating. He was so alive, so vibrant, and so fearless.

"You don't have to stop yourself, love. Not on my account."

"You should let go of me, she said, tugging to free her hand from his. She wasn't really pulling very hard and stepping away from him didn't seem logical either. Those scars of his should be examined regularly. So while she met the challenge of his direct stare, her fingers traveled up to the scar on his face.

"You ladies certainly like scars."

"That's what Garrus said too. May I make a confession?"

"I'd be your father confessor anytime, pretty lady.

"We also like bad boys."

"Aye, do you?" he asked, tilting his head down to whisper in her ear. Just how bad would you like me to be?"

"I'm not sure, she said, slipping her hands around his taut waist, enjoying the conversation and the flirting. It's been a long time since I did anything naughty."

"I understand you enjoy a sip or two of Ice Brandy? Sliding his fingers through her hair and smoothing the silky silver strands behind her ears. In my opinion, speaking strictly as a bad boy, you might find a nice single malt a bit more to your liking. It'll warm your blood."

"I just might try that. Thank you for the advice. Know where I might find some? I would trust your professional bad boy opinion."

Pulling back just enough to see if she were serious. Zaeed rubbed the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. "Got a nice little setup in the cargo bay. Be happy to give you a tour and a free drink."

"An hour then, Mister Massani?"

"I'll be waiting." He gallantly kissed her hand and with a roguish smile designed tomelt her where she stood, exited Med Bay.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Stormy Weather

Words: 779

PROMPT: Cloudy With a Chance of Rain / LJ Insanity Round Jan 16

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy

FemShep/Garrus

Sleep left her lonely and restless. The punching bag scraped her knuckles raw, but the feelings remained. Running twelve miles, just left her breathless and overheated. The scalding shower burned her skin and the feelings continued to taunt her.

She might be Commander Shepard, but every so often, her physiology reminded her she was also a woman. Maybe she just needed to get laid.

Who the hell had time for that? Meet a guy, get to know a guy, actually like the guy and accomplish all that in between dangerous missions and saving the galaxy. That's where guys had it easy. The last two requirements weren't very important to them; all they really required was your presence. Maybe that was a little harsh...

The embroidered asari quilt on the bed mocked her. She'd purchased some stuff for her quarters; nesting hadn't helped. She'd prepared a meal for her crew; nurturing hadn't helped.

So it was back to sex. Wait, what about exotic sex? Something different. Exotic or otherwise, it'd been a long time since she'd been with anyone. Thane expressed his admiration. She knew him and she liked him. She even admired him. Perfect.

Heading to the COM Link she almost tripped over her own feet. Why had she put on this ridiculous asari dress? It was too damn tight and she could hardly walk in it.

She concluded her talk with Thane and prepared herself to wait. He'd said, an hour. Okay, an hour. With a scotch in her hands she began to pace. After five minutes, her door opened. She recognized the quick strides of Garrus Vakarian as he rounded on her.

"What are you doing with the drell?"

"I'm absolutely positive this is none of your business."

"He's an assassin."

"He likes me."

"He's an amphibian!"

"And I'm a human and you're an avian. So what? You're heading into dangerous waters, my friend."

"Really? Since you brought it up. Do you plan to have sex with him in the fish tank? Let him fertilize your eggs by spawning on you?"

"MAYBE THAT'S WHY I HAVE A FISH TANK AND NOT A BIRD CAGE!"

"That's funny, Shepard. Look around you. You're already in a cage! What you need is a quiet and safe place."

"You have no idea what I need."

The blankets and sheets from her bed landed in a heap on the floor. The bedside clock banished to a drawer. The computer screen went dark and the scattered PADDS swept into the desk drawer. Even the fish tank darkened. Until the only illumination in the room were the stars shining in from above.

Shepard watched as Garrus removed his armor and tossed the pieces out of sight. The gloves and visor landed on her desk. In just a black body suit, he actually appeared intimidating. When he approached her, she took a step back.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the pile of bedding.

"What are you doing? Let me go, let me up, and get out of my quarters. Now."

The turian ignored her and soon had them settled on the floor. Pulling her into the circle of his arms and legs, he slowly and methodically dragged his talons across her scalp, smoothing the long strands of hair as he went. When her head dropped against his chest, he moved down to her neck and shoulders. Long gentle strokes down her neck and across her shoulders.

The asari dress lay unnoticed bunched around her waist, before she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I made you a nest and now I'm grooming you. In turian culture, we're practically married now."

"But I don't love you."

Her bare arms slid around his waist. With a deft flick of his foot, he got the dress off her legs. Now he could reach all of her. She shivered as he drew his talons down over her back. Slowly stroking over the velvet skin and firm muscles. Down and back up into her hair and across her scalp. When his hands reached her bottom again, he used the opportunity to pull her closer. Then he closed his eyes, buried his face her neck and allowed his other senses to memorize this human female in his arms.

"I know. I know you don't love me. I don't love you either."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Chapters: 1, Words: 455

Chapter 1: That Person is Dead Chapter 1

PROMPT: That person is dead  
LJ Insanity Round

Well... I didn't intend to post this here...but, you know how that goes

Garrus sighed into his drink. Bringing her to Afterlife was a mistake.

"Tali, I'm telling you that person is dead."

"And...I - urp - that person is alive. I wwwwwas just talking toooooooooooohim and I say he's alive."

Garrus tossed back his whiskey and leaned his head against the booth. So much for the date. So much for the two of them getting to know each other somewhere other than from behind their respective weapons or that dark tomb-like room called the Main Battery. Tali is drunk and ogling a certain human sitting across the aisle from them. A certain dead human.

"...He's alive and he's cute aaaaand he likes me. Don't you think he - urp - looks a little like Shep - ard?"

He felt his anger flair. "Is that actually your personal bottom line of attractiveness? A human man who looks like Shepard? A DEAD Human man? Why don't you just go, right now and tell Shepard how you feel about him."

"Buuuut, I don't want to go." She commented softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Look, Tali. I've got a real thick skin. I can take it. Go."

Tali got both hands on his cowl and pulled him down to her. They bumped foreheads.

"I wanna be with yoooooou. You're my friend and I'm sorry I got drunk, but I didn't realize..."

Garrus can hear her tears. "It's okay, Tali."

"Oh Garrus!"

And then, he's seeing a sight he never imagined he'd see. It's Tali's face as she lifts her visor away and then it's the entire contents of her stomach: their before-dinner cocktail, the meal, the wine they enjoyed with the meal and the whiskey she insisted trying.

"Tali, you know this is the only suit I own."

"I'm sorry! Oh, Garrus I'm sooooooorrryyyyyyy," her sentence ended in a cry and, well, he might have hugged her if it hadn't been for the warm liquid mass soaking into his clothes.

"Hey, next time I'll take you some place nicer. Somewhere where they don't have dead people lying around. Okay?"

"It's a deal... Uuuhh, maybe we should get back to the ship. I could help you get out of those clothes and we could make sure I get some aaantibioticsssssssssss so I don't die of exposure?"

"I love you, Tali."

She giggled and scooted out of the booth, before she closed the visor over her face, she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I know."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 05-06-13, Updated: 05-06-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 326

PROMPT: The Butcher of Torfan

It's always during a battle. She doesn't require a special battle, like one with a Banshee or exactly five Banshees, or twenty-five husks, three Cerberus troopers and one Atlas. She's rather proud of the fact she's not obsessive about who's in the fight. Any battle will do, because it's the sounds and the blood that provide the correct ingredients. The clash of weapons and cries for help remind her she's alive. The smell of the blood reminds her there's only one way to stay that way. The Blood Dragon armor is the symbol of her crimes and she is the perpetrator.

She never cleans the dented and filthy armor. Her crew finds this eccentricity charming and believe it's her good luck charm. What they do not know is that it's never been repaired or upgraded. James and Steve offer to clean it for her after every mission. Instead, it stays hidden in her quarters. Ready for the next time its services are required.

Thessia at last. The screams and the asari blood excites her. The adrenaline rush pushes her forward. Her team is in position and now it's time. Her heart races with anticipation. This time she might be forgiven and cleansed. She yearns for the freedom of release.

So in the midst of the battle, Commander Jane Shepard squeezes her eyes shut and moves out from cover. She must stand straight and still until she counts to twenty. Not twenty-one and not nineteen. It must be twenty. At the count of twenty and not before, she may begin her prayer: I am the Butcher of Torfan, I survived the Skyllian Blitz, I murdered three hundred thousand innocent batarians and I will bear the weight of the galaxy in my soul...

~0~0~0~0~

AN: Self-harm is a serious disorder. No disrespect is intended or implied.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 01-29-14, Updated: 01-29-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 315

Chapter 1: The Dead Are Silent

Live Journal Insanity Round January 29 - Approximately 100 words

PROMPT: The Dead Are Silent

The sound of Tali's pleading still in rings in his ears. The dust and heat of Rannoch still burn his skin. This didn't feel like another step toward victory. It felt like death. Not the death of the hundreds of millions of souls dying at this very moment across the galaxy, but the death of a single young woman. A courageous young girl on the threshold of life who stood up for what she believed in and chose to walk that final path with her people.

Her tears, the sorrow and the disappointment stabbed him in the heart. But he'd learned a long time ago to compartmentalize emotions other people so casually tossed his way. Without that ability he'd have walked out an airlock long ago. He'd been so wrapped up in the moment, he hadn't noticed what she was doing until he heard her say, "I'm sorry, Shepard." And then, before he could speak, before he could stop her, she was gone.

The silent tomb of his quarters has nothing to offer him. A hot shower doesn't cleanse him of the guilt. Sleep doesn't heal him, nor work justify his actions. His bed is empty and the night holds fresh horrors. Deep in that first night he slid out of bed to his knees. The flickering light from the stars above the bed cast his face in deep relief. His blue eyes seem empty and his cheeks hollowed out.

"Tali, please," he choked out the words, with his hands fisted in the sheets. "Tali. Please talk to me. I love you. I love..." A sob tore from his chest and broke his heart. He begged for answers, but found none. "Please forgive me."

But the dead are silent.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: Do I Look Like a Daddy to You?  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 10-06-15, Updated: 10-06-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,201

TITLE: Do I Look Like a Daddy to You?

CHAPTER: One, Free as an Eagle Flies

AN: This has been sitting in my file of finish-someday-writing for like ever.

"You know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man,

Free as an eagle flies.

Well look at me now and tell me true:

Do I look like a daddy to you?

Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?"

Confused and fuzzy with sleep Shepard rolled out of bed when Tali fled into the bathroom. He stopped short of the door when it shut in his face and when the lock engage he called out, "Tali? You okay in there?"

From the other side of the closed bathroom door, he heard a weak, "I'm okay. Be out in a minute."

Scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Commander Shepard slipped a pair of uniform pants over his naked lanky frame. With a large cup of strong black coffee, he pulled up his desk chair to wait and with mug cradled in his hands, he thought about their time together. About their first time, the past month and the first time they'd made love since meeting up again after his incarceration and her return to the Normandy. The actual first time had been the night before the Collector's Base. Both of those nights were the sweetest memories he knew. The first time she'd been a young woman and more than a little unsure of her place in the world. Then she'd returned to the Normandy an Admiral, a grown woman, and a respected member of her people. A little unsure of each other at first, ever since she'd said, 'I don't want to beg, but I didn't come up here just to look at the fish,' they'd been making up for lost time.

Through the sound of the young quarian's retching, John thought about his enthusiastic and energetic quarian lover. She carried those two personality traits into everything else in her life, and that included the bedroom. Endlessly curious and eager to learn, for a virgin, she was the most exciting woman he'd ever known. Skilled lovers were for sale anywhere. Genuine affection was not. He counted himself a lucky man.

He'd fallen in love with her at the exact moment they discovered her father's body, on the Alarei and he pulled the grieving young woman into his arms. An emotion hit him at that moment, through the barrier of his armor, he knew he would never willingly let her go again. He'd said, come here and that it meant forever. That feeling of protectiveness toward her had never left him. While he'd often felt protective of his crew, his ship, and his career. He'd felt lust and desire, too. But this combination of love and protectiveness proved a powerful force. More profound than anything else he'd experienced in a relationship.

The missions leading up to facing the Reapers on Earth were dangerous, grueling, and often tragic. After those missions, by the time he dragged himself up to his quarters she was always there waiting for him ready with solace and comfort. He loved his little Fauve with his entire being, and he intended to keep it that way. Yeah, he admitted to himself, should probably add possessiveness to the list. Although, he knew he had nothing to offer her in the way of a future, that worry he could keep hidden until that day finally arrived. And until that day, he would give her everything he had.

The door to the bathroom slid open to reveal the slender quarian leaning against the doorframe bared to the waist, with her suit just pulled up to her hips. A sight Commander Shepard would typically appreciate if it were not for the pale face and bowed shoulders. He'd always understood her sensitivity to him. But up until now, it's only been a slight cold, cough, or fever. She'd never actually been sick. Shouldn't she be getting used to him by now? That's what he thought he understood.

"Tali, is there anything I can do for you?" He asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ancestors, what is that smell?" She pointed to the cup in his hands.

"It's just coffee, Sweetheart."

"It stinks… Oh… not again."

"Tali…?"

So as he watched his beloved Tali lose whatever was left in her stomach into the commode. His thorough mind began to add up the evidence. Looking at her from behind, he noticed she'd put on some weight and last night her breasts felt heavier in his hands. That fact hadn't penetrated his lust-clouded mind at the time, but now it seemed obvious. Gods! How he loved making love to her. He'd never tire of that sensation of her locking those legs around him... sinking into her... losing himself...

The blood left his hands and feet, and his heartbeat pounded in his throat threatening to choke him. The coffee slipped out of his hand and crashed to the deck. Something that his mother had said to him a long time ago entered his brain like a biotic blast. She'd mentioned once in passing, that when she'd been pregnant with him, she'd spend most of her days lying on the bathroom floor.

"John! Are you okay?"

"Tali, I love you."

"I know, and I love you."

"I'll… I will get a ground assignment and… We can settle… Get married… Wherever you want... I will take care of you… Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. What are you talking about? I'm flattered… but we have a job to do."

"No! Not in your condition, you can't live like this."

"My condition? John, are you sure you're okay? And, since when do you tell me how to live my life?"

"You're pregnant!"

"John, you are a born leader, a skilled soldier, and a natural diplomat. In spite of all that talent, it is not possible for you to impregnate a quarian."

"Why not?" he asked glaring at her and defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because, I am pretty sure I'm not old enough to be fertile. Because our body chemistry is entirely different and because I use birth control.

"What? Birth control!" Shepard scrubbed a hand over his short hair. "Isn't that something you should discuss with me? I should have some say in that decision! Tali, you've surprised me… I thought we understood each other."

Tali slid her hands inside the sleeves and pulled her suit up over her shoulders. She'd let him a make two more laps around the room before she stopped him. But this wasn't the way she imagined them sharing this news. He appeared angry and frustrated, not happy at all, and it scared her. Tali watched the man she loved pace around the room. Finally, he stopped at her photograph. For several minutes, he just stared at it. The look on his face, when he turned to her, did not fill her with confidence. The way he said her name chilled her. Not the rich tones of his confident voice, but hollowed out and sad.

"You're right of course. For all we've given each other, that's just not a dream we can share. Tali? I know we haven't said we were exclusive. So just tell me. I can take it. Of course, it can't be me. Tell me now, who is the father?"

Before she could compose an answer, with his tone changing completely, he snapped. "How can you even think of bringing a child into this world?"

"You-you... think I've been with someone else?"

"In less than a month, we could all be dead. I will almost certainly be dead. Now, instead of having you on my team, where I need you… I'll have to leave you behind. I don't suppose you thought about what this would mean to the mission?"

Yes, he was angry. Damn pissed, in fact. And a little frightened. He didn't like surprises, and he did not he didn't like feeling this afraid. More than a fear that he might die, or the mission might fail. He realized he was just plain, pit-of-his-stomach terrified of what this might mean for Tali's health.

Unfortunately, Tali couldn't read his mind, she could only hear his words. Much too late, he heard her cry. When he turned, she had already clicked her helmet into place and headed for the door. He tried to stop her, but she shook off his hand on her arm.

"Let me go, bosh'tet!"

"Tali… wait."

At the door, Tali turned and pulled herself to attention. "Commander Shepard, I apologize for inconveniencing you and jeopardizing the mission. If you recall, from the beginning, I voiced my concern about distracting you. As for the pregnancy, I certainly didn't do this all on my own, did I?"

"Tali… don't leave. Not like this. I never imagined…"

"Never imagined I might be with someone else or that you're the father of this child? I will also apologize for not telling you sooner. I could hardly believe it myself. Good day, sir. I have duties that require my attention." And because, she was feeling very ill, very misunderstood, and very hurt, just before she walked out the door, she turned, "I think I'll find Garrus and share my good news with him."

That comment silenced him and stopped Shepard in his tracks. Was Garrus the father?

~o~

Startled out of his post-calibration doze by the entrance of a whirlwind into the Main Battery. Garrus reached out and caught her by the arms. "Tali? Slow down, girl. You'll set off the fire suppression system. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Garrus put his arm around her shoulder and did a quick mental checklist of possible reasons she could be this upset and possible outcomes of his response. In fact, he's never seen her this emotional, never heard her cry or appear so dejected. The only conclusion he drew is if she's this unhappy and didn't go to Shepard for comfort, then Shepard must be the cause of her tears.

"Tali, you'd better tell me what happened. Please stop crying. Please."

"Don't you think I want to stop crying? I'm being ridiculous and over-emotional and all because I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Never mind! You wouldn't understand! I'm sorry I bothered you."

As quick as she'd entered, she was gone. Rubbing a talon across his brow, he pondered the mysteries of the feminine personality. Life was much easier when you placed it all in the context of black and white, on or off, zeros and ones, calibrated or out of calibration. It was all merely a matter of the best algorithm to acquire the desired outcome.

~o0o~

Headed full speed toward the port observation area, when the door opened Tali collided with Kaidan.

Tali didn't slow down and shoved past him. "Hey, Tali… Tali?" He followed her in and sat down, where she'd curled herself in a ball on a couch.

"Tali?" He asked quietly, placing a tentative hand on her back. "Are you ill? Should I get the doc?"

"I. AM. NOT. SICK!"

"Okay, okay. I can't leave you like this. Please tell me what I can do."

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do. Please leave me alone, Kaidan. I know you mean well."

"Tali wait!" She was already up and moving toward the exit. What would Shepard say if he didn't try to help her? Something was very wrong. He'd catch up with her and talk to her.

"Leave me alone!" Shouting and evading his outstretched hands. The young quarian did not stop until she slid down a ladder and stumbled into the starboard cargo area, where Diana Allers was just finishing a broadcast.

"Hey, Honey. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I forgot you were in here. I'll leave."

"You most certainly are not fine. Come on in here. Man trouble?"

Tali nodded miserably.

"What other kind is there, right? Sit over here. Is it because of your pregnancy?"

Tali looked up in horror at the reporter. Someone knew her secret. "How did you know?"

"Sweetie, there's no hiding anything behind that gorgeous suit of yours. Besides, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No. I-I've been too busy throwing up."

"Oh, sweetie. It's all part of the package. I'll bet you're glowing under that helmet. Seriously, a girl has to learn to take care of herself. So if he doesn't want the kid, maybe you should just head on home and be with your family."

"My family? Leave…? Diana, he thinks it isn't his."

Diana slid her arms around the weeping young woman and pulled her close. "Tali, just listen to me. It's a hard lesson to learn, but you'll be better for learning it. Men are pigs. That's all there is to it."

"What's a pig?"

~o0o~

With his uniform in place, Commander Shepard went searching for his turian friend. Although, how much longer they could remain, friends, he couldn't say. What he did know with growing rage and uncertainty that he would find out just what Garrus thought he was doing sneaking around with Tali.

His Tali.

Garrus Vakarian stood in his usual place at the weapons console, but his thoughts were on Tali and not on the thanix cannon. So he was genuinely startled when Shepard walked in and equally startled at Shepard's fist connecting with his left mandible.

"Shepard, is there something we need to talk about?" He asked innocently and tried very hard not to give in to his instinct to return that punch. This was his friend standing in front of him with more misery and confusion on his face then he'd ever seen before.

"Do you love her?"

While he rubbed his sore jaw, Garrus studied the human standing in front of him. Human body language was a curious thing. "As you know, turians don't have a word for love. So if you could be clearer on one or two things. Such as why you just hit me and who is 'her'?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. After all the missions! All the late night talks… in here. In this exact place and all the time you and Tali… God dammit, Garrus. Do you love her?"

The turian shook his head. Honestly, how did these over-emotional squishy creatures even get out their own front door, much less off their home planet? Watching the human leaning on the console as if it were the only thing holding him up, Garrus thought about what to say. What could he possibly say?

"Shepard, you listen to me and listen well. You are the best friend I've ever had, and friends of any kind are a little thin on the ground right now. To answer your question in the terms you used. Of course, I love Tali. I love you both." Garrus took him by the shoulders, his blue eyes blinking rapidly and gave him a shake. "You find her and make it right. She needs you, now."

"I've ruined everything. The things I said..."

"Humans!" The turian yanked Shepard into his arms and hugged him hard. Hard enough for Shepard's forehead bounced off the turian's armor cowling. "Congratulations, by the way. Go and find her. Take care of that our little angel or I promise you, I will." And Garrus shoved his commanding officer out the door. Insubordination? Maybe. He'd worry about that later. Right now he had to fix the damage Shepard had done to his console. Damn guns didn't' calibrate themselves.

If it's a boy, they might name him Garrus. John Garrus Shepard vas Normandy. Yes, he liked the sound of that very much.

~o0o~

This time, she had a destination in mind and headed straight for the MedBay. She noticed two things as she rounded the corner of deck three. One was the large group of crew members standing around, and the other was the strong arm that caught her as she streaked past.

The arm swung her up and set her down on her feet. Then sliding both arms around her, he pulled her against him and whispered, "Never run away from me, Tali. There is nothing we cannot face together."

She nodded while taking in the group of people forming a circle around herself and the commander. Doctor Chakwas was grinning, Garrus was scratching his head, Kaidan was also smiling, and Joker was shouting over the loudspeaker demanding to know what he was missing.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I just found this out myself, so I'm still recovering from the shock. Tali and I have an announcement to make. We are expecting a baby."

The entire mess erupted in cheers. Joker is shouting louder than anyone, announcing he'd won the ship's pool.

While everyone congratulated themselves as if they'd done something surprising. Shepard turned Tali in his arms and placed his hands on her faceplate. "I love you, Tali. If that's not enough, then teach me how to say the equivalent in your language, so you'll understand what you mean to me."

Tali laid her head against the solid wall of Shepard's chest and tried very hard to keep the nausea at bay so she could enjoy this moment with him while she figured out how to get revenge on Joker.

"I thought it would be so easy, another one night stand.

She seemed so warm and willin', right in the palm of my hand.

Now it's three months ago last Wednesday since I woke up in her bed.

Lord I think I love her, but it scares me half to death.

'Cause you know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man

Free as an eagle flies

Well, look at me now and tell me true:

Do I look like a daddy to you? Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?

Now she's feelin' sick in the mornin's; She can't get into her jeans.

I spent my last ten dollars, bought her a second hand ring.

I start to work next Monday 'cause I just can't let her down.

I've had me some good times, but it's all changin' now.

You know I'm a rake and a ramblin' man,

Free as an eagle flies.

Well look at me now and tell me true:

Do I look like a daddy to you?

Oh, do I look like a daddy to you?"

~o~

-Don Williams, lyrics Bob McDill, Rake and a Ramblin' Man

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Collection of Live Journal Insanity Round and Other Mass Effect Drabbles

Title: Breakfast in Bed  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-22-14, Updated: 01-22-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 256

Prompt: Breakfast in bed

The smell of teak wood, mimosas, frangipani and orchids. The sound of birds awakening in the tropical dawn. The fresh air from the breeze which fluttered the long cotton drapes in the open windows and touched her cheek; stirring her awake. She stretched luxuriously in a tangle of Egyptian cotton sheets and rolled over on her back. For a few seconds she watched the fan turning in lazy circles above her head.

A sound in the short hallway pulled her attention to the sight of Garrus Vakarian entering the room in a pair of loud-enough-to-wake-the-dead Hawaiian shorts and nothing else but the tray he carried.

"Breakfast in bed. What's the occasion?"

"You, this place and watching you wake up. But most of all, he pointed to the open letter on the tray, our first loyalty check from the vids."

She whistled appreciatively, "That's a lot of credits"

"I agree. So I thought we should celebrate." He stylishly mixed her the combination of orange juice and champagne called a Mimosa and handed her a glass.

"Thank you," smiling appreciatively and taking a deep sip.

"So if you'll move over just a bit. I brought enough for two and I was thinking about this remarkable thing called pineapple juice and how it might taste with a Commander Shepard chaser."

She lifted up the covers and waggled her eyebrows at him, "You just better get you and those shorts back in bed, Mister."

"Yes, ma'am. A pleasure."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Song Parody of Let it Snow

Title: Let it Show  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 11-30-12, Updated: 11-30-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 231

Oh, the batarians outside are frightful

Here in Afterlife you are delightful

And since we've no place to go

Babe, let it show, let it show, let it show.

~O~O~O~

Just so we're not interrupted

Let's hide so we're not disrupted

I've turned the lights way down low

So, let it show, let it show, let it show

~O~O~O~

We've just about time for a snuggle

And, I've plans to taste your muzzle

I know turian delights await me

But, uh, let's not tell Garrus or Tali

~O~O~O~

Your armor is most intriguing

But I don't see a button or opening

So if you'll just give me a clue

I'll make sure that you don't leave here blue

~O~O~O~

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate leaving you all alone

But if you let me touch that red tat

All the way home I'll be warm

~O~O~O~

The battle is finally over

But your green eyes ask me to sleep over

And if Aria will just leave us alone

I'll let it show, let it show, let it show

Live Journal - Insanity Round

PROMPTS: I Think You've Had Enough Candy and Poltergeist

(Because there aren't enough Vega/Tali stories)

Midnight, October 30.

Almost midnight when James finishes up his work. In the middle of wiping down the last weapon he heard a noise. At first, he ignored it. This ship made all kinds of interesting noises. A glance at the old fashioned calendar his grandmother sent him every year reminded him it was almost Halloween. That thought sent a cascade of pleasant and some not so pleasant memories through his mind.

Like the year he'd insisted on being Spider Man. He'd earned the scar on his nose when he tried to prove to a little girl that he really could fly like the famous superhero. The girl had been unimpressed when instead of soaring across the neighborhood, he did a face plant on the sidewalk. All he'd gotten for his trouble was a scar, ridicule and trouble. With blood pouring out of his nose, his grandmother hauled him to the emergency room—after she'd slapped him across the face for being stupid.

By the time he graduated from high school, he'd earned the nickname The Hulk. After several years of getting beat up for the Spider Man scar, the mantra the kids chanted, Hulk, Hulk, Hulk, was fine and suited him perfectly. He never looked back when the Marines beckoned on the eve of his seventeenth birthday.

James chuckled at the memory and placed the Mantis sniper rifle in the rack. The hair on the back of his neck rose when across the bay running footsteps ended abruptly by the sound of a door slamming. But there were no doors to slam in the cargo bay.

"Qué demonios...? What the hell?"

James listened to more of the sounds, trying to identify them, but all he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears.

"Hey, Esteban? Can't sleep?" James called out to the gloom and realized just how dark it was down here. When he'd accepted the fact that he was alone and turned toward the elevator, a long moaning sound echoed through the shadowed darkness.

"Dios." Without looking, James lifted a pistol from the rack behind him. The longer he stared into the shadows the sharper their edge became until he began to believe he could see them moving. He remembered a story his grandmother told him once… Shadows that were alive... James swallowed hard.

He spun when another sound rolled through the shadows toward him sounding like something crashing to the deck. There were other stories too. Late at night on the beach the kids used to tell each other stories about the Chupacabra. James shivered at the memory. With his Spidey senses on high (there are things you never forget) James walked slowly across the hangar bay.

The groan sounded again and the sound of something hitting the deck followed. James reared back, with the pistol ready when the door to the Kodiak slide open and light spilled from the interior.

"ESTEBAN! Que Paso?"

About ten feet from the hatchway the sound of feminine whimpering reached his ears. He found the poltergeist in a purple survival suit laying on her side. His eyes followed the long legs to the delectable curves of her hips. To her right stood two mugs. One of the brightly painted mugs lay on its side in a small brown puddle.

Was that chocolate he smelled?

"Sparks? 'you okay?"

"No. If that's you, James. Go away!"

When he knelt down by her side, he noticed the black hair spilling across the deck. James brushed the silky black strands away from her face. Why had she removed her helmet? He was about to see her face. He was about to see her face. With gentle fingers under her neck, he helped her sit up. His other hand stayed in the tangled curls of her hair and with his thumb, he tilted a heart shaped face up to his. The shock of seeing her, and a pair of silver blue eyes knocked him on his butt. He landed with a thump on the deck.

"Chispas... Sparks. You're beautiful."

She shook her head and tried to pull away. "What I am, is drunk… the chocolate," she sobbed and dropped her head on James' shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I wanted to make something special for you, since Halloween is celebrated a little diff-differently in Mexico. Day of the Dead… I wanted to make you some Mexican hot chocolate. I looked it up on the Extranet… But I ate some of the chocolate and all the sugar made me a little drunk… then I spilled the… I'm sorry."

When he got the last of her hair pushed back away from her face, he noticed the smudge of chocolate on her bottom lip. Full and faintly pink he couldn't take his eyes off her mouth.

With her lithe body clinging to him and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck all he could think of was tasting that chocolate. But he had to be certain.

"Tali, why?"

Under his stare she opened her eyes and what he saw there stopped his heart, stopped his breathing and while he waited for her answer, he pulled her into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"B-because, I wanted to do something special… because I wanted you to know how much I like y-y and admire you. You're so brav..."

The Marine's mouth found the delicate texture of her lips with his own and Tali forgot all about finishing her sentence or being upset or worrying about what James would think of her.

When he finally stood up with her firmly in his arms, he rubbed his scarred nose against hers, "I think that's enough candy, Chispas."

Tali's long fingered hands grasped the back of the Marine's neck and pulled him toward her. She shook her head, "No, not nearly enough…"

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: It's in His Kiss  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 04-21-12, Updated: 04-21-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,465

TITLE: It's in His Kiss

It began innocently enough. No one raised an eyebrow or exchanged a look when the first officer and the mercenary began meeting for meals in the galley. Everyone knew how close they'd come to death. Not just the team, But the Normandy and her crew as well. Everyone enjoyed listening to Zaeed's stories and the first officer always had something amusing to add. If there was something 'going on' between them, well, why shouldn't they be close? Commander Shepard's leadership fostered that family atmosphere. This was a good ship and a good crew. Shepard made sure it stayed that way.

To Miranda it was confusing and she didn't tolerate that in herself. Mr. Massani was a violent and uneducated man. While she was educated and well, what was she really? Manufactured, that's what she was. Now she was sitting in the galley with Gabby, Grunt, and Kelly. Gabby and Kelly were laughing at something Zaeed had just said. Miranda had missed it. Missed it because she'd been staring at his hands. She rationalized that his hands drew her attention because unlike everything else in her world that was automated, biotic, technologically advanced or otherwise sterile, his hands showed the effects of his labor. This was a man, who had never been coddled, sent to the best schools, or eaten fine food. He was just about the exact opposite of everything she'd been raised to believe was important.

He noticed her inattention and drew her back into the story. "Get Miranda to tell you about the time we pulled Jack out of that school. Hell of a fight."

And on it went until finally, Gabby and Kelly said good night.

"They're good girls," he remarked, pouring Miranda another scotch.

Miranda placed her hand over the glass. "No thank you. I should say good night as well."

He glanced at her, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Of course not," she said more sharply than she meant. Her response brought a grin from Zaeed.

He caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. "Go on with you then. Sleep well."

His warm breath on her fingers and the touch of his lips a second later brought her to her feet. The chair crashing to the deck behind her.

"Good night, Mister Massani."

He watched her walk away, before tipping the whiskey down his throat.

Later that night, Zaeed headed to the gym to blow off some steam. Idleness was never one of his strong points. He found Miranda in baggy workout clothes and a ponytail hammering away at a bag. His watched her for a moment as she dealt lethal blows with her feet and hands to the bag. He marveled at her skill and speed. Without speaking, he walked over to hold the bag still for her.

"What are you staring at?" She said, her voice sharp and impatient.

"Thought it was obvious. I'm holding the bag for you and watching you to make sure I don't get my teeth kicked in."

"Perhaps. But I've seen that look before." She connected to the bag with a kick to emphasize her point.

"So you automatically assume I'm ogling you. Oh, you're a good fighter and a beautiful woman I'll give you that. But it's not as if I couldn't buy that on Omega."

Zaeed watched her eyes flare and for a split second and thought, she might turn biotics on him. Instead, she continued her forward momentum and aimed a kick at his head.

By blocking her foot with his left arm, he was able to grab her ankle and propel her off her feet and to the mat. She looked up at him with about as much anger as he'd ever seen in a woman's eyes. Zaeed rolled up on the balls of his feet and inhaled deeply. This would be a good workout.

From her position on the mat, Miranda jumped to her feet. Instinctively she knew he would expect to her to lead with another kick. She gave him a quick uppercut to his chin instead. And kept her right hand out of sight until the last second. But he was already spinning away. They moved back and forth across the mat blocking each other's blows and doing very little damage. However, the older of the two winded far too soon for his liking.

"Goddamn," he exclaimed, lowering his guard for a split second. Allowing Miranda to complete the right jab to his face. He went down silently. Miranda hit the COM link to call for the Doc before she went down on her knees next to Zaeed. She noted the small amount of blood coming from his nose. Someone handed her an ice pack.

"Gabby, what are you doing here? She asked after a quick double take.

"Sometimes we spar. Neither one of sleeps very well so this is a good way to take out mind off things."

"Then I apologize for intruding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. He's a fascinating man though."

"I'm beginning to understand that. You should be here when he wakes up. Here take the ice pack."

Gabby squeezed Miranda's hand. "Miranda, I know for a fact he'd rather see your face when he opens his eyes."

"I don't…What do you mean?"

"Good night, Miranda. Take care of him." Gabby left the room and the door slid shut leaving them alone.

Under her hands, Zaeed began to move.

"What the bloody hell have you done to me girl?"

"I'm not a girl and it's just a bloody nose."

"Not a girl?" Zaeed rolled to his feet. "Isn't that what started this? You'll not be pulling me back into it. Now walk with back to Medbay and we'll see just how bad this concussion is. You may have permanently injured me."

With a barely contained smirk, at the look of concern on Miranda's face, Zaeed put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You sure feel like a girl," he remarked, as he steered her out the door.

In the elevator, Miranda wiped more blood away from this face. Zaeed allowed her to fuss. As if seeing her for the first time it began to dawn on him that he liked her touch, he liked the smell of her hair, black as the sky outside this ship. The clean scent of sweat on her brow. He slid his thumb over her forehead catching the drop that threatened to slide down her cheek. He heard just the slightest intake of breath from her when he touched her face. He rested his fingers lightly along the side of her neck. She willed herself to be still, but her hands were now resting on Zaeed's broad chest.

"I can feel your heart pounding. Are you still out of breath from our workout?"

"Of course not."

"Perhaps you're overly concerned for my welfare."

"I am the first officer. The safety of the ship and her crew are my responsibility… How dare you presume?"

That was in response to the touch of his hand against her cheek and his thumb sliding across her lower lip.

"You nearly took my goddamn head off."

She thought he meant to kiss her and she turned her face away. Instead, he further confounded her by gently sliding his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Rest for a moment girl. Just for a moment."

Miranda breathed into the embrace and Zaeed felt her relax against him. At that moment, the elevator doors opened to reveal Doctor Chakwas.

"I was just on my way to you."

Miranda stepped away from Zaeed but he kept her arm linked through his.

"Here's your patient, Doctor."

So the three of them trooped back to Medbay. As Doctor Chakwas worked over Zaeed, Miranda felt torn between getting back to work and staying with the curious man who was both a ruthless mercenary and the gentle man who had just held her so comfortingly. She hadn't been held like that since...There were no actual memories of a mother's comfort for her. What she imagined would surprise people was just how few men she had actually allowed into her life. There was Jacob. Well, Jacob had been a mistake for both of them. Nevertheless, they'd parted as friends. For a short while, she thought Commander Shepard and she might become lovers. Then she saw him with Tali. She knew then that they would never have anything more than quick sex on the engine room floor. No thank you.

She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up to see Zaeed's gaze directed at her. For a long moment, their eyes held. Doctor Chakwas noticed and said only "He'll be fine, Miranda," before she quickly exited the area.

"Mr. Massani I apologize for hurting you. If I may, I will return to my work."

"Are you sure, love?"

She wasn't sure at all. She glanced at her chronometer. "Breakfast is ready in the galley now. We could…"

"Love to. Thanks." He gave her a mock salute and walked straight out of Medbay without checking to see if she was beside him.

She stared after him. What had just changed? She quickly caught up with him, but he kept walking straight through the galley and into her office.

"Mr. Massani? I don't understand."

"Back in the gym, you called me by my name."

"We are on duty now. It would not be proper."

"You're always on duty, Ms. Lawson, he explained. Except, for that moment in the elevator, when you allowed yourself to relax."

"I don't have time or the freedom to relax."

"Not even for a moment or when you're with someone you trust?" He was standing very close to her now. Zaeed gave her a crooked grin and held out his arms to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what you want."

He took a step closer.

"Only if you want it too."

The scent of his body and the whisper of his breath on her skin sent a shock wave of need through her. Her feet moved before her head could stop her and she stepped into the welcome haven of his arms.

"There's a good girl," he whispered into her hair.

Time paused for them as they savored and explored each sensation. Miranda noticed how easily she fit against him. His arms were strong and she felt protected. She'd never needed protecting in her life. Why did this feel so good? She stiffened and pulled away.

"No one is judging you now, Miranda. Stay?"

"I'm trying," she laughed quietly. She touched his face with her hands, tracing the scar on the right side of his face. He ducked his head and looked away.

"Oh no, you don't." Miranda pulled his head back up and kissed the line of the scar where it curved around his right eye. His hands tightened on her waist.

"What do you see when you look at me, Miranda?"

"A courageous man who has lived life and dealt with the consequences of his actions. A man who spits in the face of death. A man who I want to know better. I want to hear the story of that scar. I like your stories."

"I talk too goddamn much."

"You're wrong. The others, the crew, they want to learn from you. And… and I want more." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't make her say what she had no words to express. "I'm sorry. I have no right to ask for anything from you."

This time Zaeed laughed. "I see how it is. One-step forward and three steps back. I'll tell you what. Later, when the work is done. Come down to my quarters. It'll be private and quiet. We can have a drink, talk about our favorite weapons, fighting styles, tell stories, and get to know each other. And, love? He picked up her hand with his calloused fingers, if there's anything else you need from me you just take it."

"Okay," she said a lot more breathlessly than she intended.

The duty day had been over for several hours before she had the courage to head down to Zaeed's quarters. He was waiting for her with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Hello there," he said to her back as she walked past him. He noted the familiar defensive stance of her crossed arms and sardonic expression as she turned back to him.

"Hello."

"I'm glad you're here, Miranda."

The fight and the defensiveness went right out of her at his simple words. She accepted the glass and joined him. They talked the night away. Each of them explored the give and take of getting to know one another. He watched her relax, laugh, and share her own stories.

When she nodded off, he covered her with a blanket and watched over her while she slept.

Then deep in the night, too early to worry about the next day and too late to retreat, Miranda and Zaeed found each other. They made a place for themselves to share gentle passion. Because he understood she would be suspicious of anything else, he made love to her beauty and spoke only of her strength. Work-worn hands spread warmth and passion over her skin, igniting a desire she normally kept well hidden. When he tried to go slow, he saw fear building in her eyes and twice she almost pushed him away.

"Be with me, Miri-girl… be with me," he whispered against her mouth.

When she finally allowed herself to become lost in the moment of Zaeed's lovemaking, he was there for her. He gently caught her and held her until she touched down again. If there were tears, he would never mention it. Besides, he kissed them away so quickly they may not have been there at all.

When it was time for him to lose control, she held him close and found herself revealing in the intimate moment of his release.

"Zaeed?"

"Yes?" He asked, settling her down at his side and moving his arm around her so she rested with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm here too," and she kissed the warm skin under her cheek and slid her arms around his chest.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Like Watching a Train Wreck

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 01-30-13, Updated: 03-14-13  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,022

PROMPT: LJ, Insanity Round January 30 / Like watching a train wreck

Grunt checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time. Scars. He needed a few scars. A smooth face betrayed his youth and lack of experience. For a moment, he considered discussing the issue with his Battlemaster. No, seeking advice would also betray his lack of experience. Impossible to hide his intentions from the crew, he must appear confident and in control. Time to go. After pounding on his chest a few times to pump himself up he headed for the ship's galley.

The elevator doors opened and the krogan stepped confidently from the car. There she was chatting away with her friends. Why did females travel in packs? It didn't matter. This krogan was ready to claim the object of his desire and admiration. She noticed him! She was speaking to him!

"Good morning, Grunt. Why don't you join us? There's plenty of room."

He beamed with pleasure. This was going better than he expected. Grunt carefully sat down in the chair across from the goddess of his dreams. Her red hair was red like blood on a battlefield. Her green eyes captivated him with their piercing color and warmth. He was no longer a young krogan. He proved himself on the battlefield and now it was time to take a mate.

"Good morning, Kelly." He'd rehearsed this. He was ready and it was all going so well. She was smiling at him.

"Hi. How're you doing today?"

"Very well, Kelly. Very well. I wonder if… Later, after your shift… if you would like to join me… for… Kelly, would you like to breed with me later this evening?"

Observing Grunt and Kelly from the steps leading to the main battery, Commander Shepard slapped Garrus on the arm and held out her hand.

"I told you!"

Reluctantly, Garrus dropped two coins in her hand. "I watched the vid, Shepard. You were right… exactly right. It's a train wreck. I can't watch anymore."

~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

TITLE: See, how it works is, the train moves, not the station.

PROMPT: First Do No Harm / Insanity Round Feb 6

Follow on story to "Like a Train Wreck"

Kelly/Grunt

The spoon slipped from her fingers and landed with a plop in the cereal bowl. The remainder of the milk and Froot Loops splashed across the table. Other than the clack of the spoon against the ceramic bowl, there was no sound in the room. Kelly's only expression was a slow blink of her green eyes. Only humans would notice how they widened.

On the stairway, Commander Shepard linked her arm through Garrus' to make him stop.

"Shepard?"

"Shh!"

Yeoman Chambers folded her hands in front of her. "Grunt…" she began, forcing the corners of her mouth into something resembling a smile. "Grunt, that's very flattering. I'm late for my bridge duty, why don't you walk me up?"

The krogan's face split into a grin, which was just as toothy and intimidating as his battle face. Gallantly offering her his arm, he led her to the elevator.

"So what do you say?" He asked after the doors closed.

Thinking very carefully as she chose her words, she remembered the phrase from the Hippocratic Oath: 'First, do no harm'

"I say… why me?"

"You are brave, beautiful and delicious looking."

"I don't look anything like a krogan female. For example, I could never give you children. Isn't that what's important…"

"I don't think of children when I look at you."

"You don't… Well, what do you…?"

"Hunger." He rumbled from deep in his chest, slapping the emergency stop button with his fist.

She backed away, but the elevator wall stopped her but not nearly far enough away from the grinning krogan. The sound of his breathing grew louder as it quickened and deepened.

"I don't have much to offer you yet. But I will. I've proven myself in battle. Honor me by allowing me to take care of you."

"Grunt… I don't know what to say."

"I know you, Kelly. I see you ignore those young humans who follow you around. You need more than what they have to offer. There's a fire burning in me… Kelly... I don't know what to do with it…. When I look at you… I'm so hungry."

Standing so close to her now, she could feel that heat on her skin. Like standing next to a flame you know will burn, but seeking its warmth anyway. His breath buffeted her skin, raising goose flesh on her exposed forearms. She felt her breasts tighten and her back arch toward him. Grunt growled in response, reaching for her.

The sound of his yearning sent shivers down her spine and ignited a fire deep in her belly. She had to reach down deep to pull enough air into her lungs. He needs her! And she will not let him down.

Placing a hand over the smooth ridges of this brown line, she whispers, "Meet me later."

A League of Their Own: Ernie Capadino: Are you coming? See, how it works is, the train moves, not the station.

~o0o~

TITLE: If we see light at the end of the tunnel, it's the light of the oncoming train. -James Russell Lowell

CHAPTER: 3

PROMPT: Anticipation / Insanity Round Feb 27

Follow on story to "Like a Train Wreck"

PAIRING: Kelly/Grunt

The CIC was quiet and the Commander on his usual rounds of the ship. With a last look around, Yeoman Chambers secured her board and slipped away to her quarters. Her meeting with Grunt was in less than an hour and she wanted to freshen up.

She hurried into the crew quarters, happy to find the large room empty. Thinking about the meeting with Grunt she sat down on her bunk to pull off her boots. So it took her a few moments to notice an odd wetness seeping into her uniform pants. A second after her brain registered the wetness, it also interpreted warmth.

"What the…? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Honestly, some of the marines on this ship were nothing more than children. Then Kelly Chambers flipped the covers down with an angry snap of her hand.

Down in the lower engineering level, Grunt straightened his collar and grinned at his reflection. Very proud of himself for thinking of this earth holiday, he was confidant Kelly would be properly impressed with her gift. His anticipation of their first date-for in his mind, that's what it was-he watched the clock and paced his quarters.

Mess Sergeant Gardner surreptitiously searched the ship for his latest acquisition. No one knew he had the thing, so he didn't dare call it. He'd purchased it from a volus, who'd brought it from earth to the Citadel. Gardner got it for a great price, because the volus was afraid of it. All the better for him. The ancient sailing ships had vermin and the Normandy was no different. Every time they docked at Omega Station it was the same problem.

A small tuft of fur caught his attention and he ventured a "kitty, kitty?"

The sheer volume of Kelly's scream echoed through the ship and activated the security alarms. Joker and EDI put the ship in alert status. Shepard ran for the CIC. Tali, Gabby and Kenneth stood silent, their hands poised over their boards, listening for orders.

Grunt stopped pacing, tilting his massive head and listening to the sounds above. Finally, the time had come for his date with Kelly. Before he left the room, he took a last look at the book lying on his pallet. The cover boasted a picture of a large red heart and the title read, Win Your Girl's Heart with the Perfect Valentine's Day Gift'

As he made his way up to her quarters he made a mental note to ask Mess Sergeant Gardner for more of those small fuzzy things. They were crunchy and tasty. He felt very proud of himself that he'd given Kelly the best part and he hoped Kelly enjoyed her Valentine's Day gift.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

AN: Below is an anonymous review to this story I found here. I shall let Grunt and Kelly speak for themselves in response.

TITLE: All Aboard!

LJ/Insanity Round. Prompt: Date Night

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy

We are what we think. All that we are arises with our thoughts. With our thoughts we make the world. -The Buddha

The lounge lights were dimmed to let the stars shine their best and soft music floated in pleasant harmonies from the speakers. Grunt wanted krogan battle chants, but he politely acquiesced to Kelly's request for soft jazz. He had to agree, the music did fit the mood. Not that he was familiar with the term 'mood music' or 'date night', but if it meant Kelly relaxed and smiled and talked to him, then he enjoyed it.

The starlight glimmered over her red hair and made her eyes sparkle. He liked to card his fingers through her hair. So soft and warm against the tough skin of his hands.

"You were reading something when I came in?"

Kelly smiled with pleasure that he would think to ask. Retrieving the old fashioned leather bound book from the table she turned to the title page, The Heart Of Buddha's Teaching.

After pouring them each another glass of wine Kelly Chambers curled back against Grunt's side.

"What's it about?"

"The Buddha is actually a title, meaning 'one who is awakened.' He taught about life and how it was a struggle and how to best live a good life.

"Is something bothering you, Kelly?" Grunt asked, tightening his arm around her. "You need me to... You know? Provide a little krogan attitude adjustment?"

He hadn't meant that to be funny, but she threw her head back and laughed anyway. That confused him a bit, because he was serious. But the shimmer of her laughing eyes and her hair falling back over her shoulders distracted him and he decided the best course of action was to stay right where he was.

"Nothing quite so drastic as that, Grunt. I read something today and it got me thinking." She turned to him and placed her hands lovingly on both sides of his massive head. "I'm just very glad that in our world, today…. People don't take things so personally, or judge and take things the wrong way too quickly."

"Yeah, that's true. 'Cause if they did….You and I couldn't be together. Right?"

"That's exactly right," she said, kissing him gently on the ridge line of his brow and snuggled up against him again.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Title: Say My Name  
Category: Games » Mass Effect  
Author: Jaeger Gipsy Danger  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Sci-Fi/Spiritual  
Published: 02-06-14, Updated: 02-06-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 715Chapter 1: Say My Name Chapter 1

PROMPT: Say My Name

Live Journal Insanity Round. Feb 6, approximately 100 words

~o~

And so it was, in the land known as Sol System, a mighty lord awoke from his slumber and knew at once the need for a hero. For the lord, in his great wisdom, knew a terrible force of dragons were on their way to rain down destruction on his children. The lord called on a great prince to stand up for his children and called him the archangel Michael. The lord said unto him, go thou among my children and lead them to victory.

Not all the lord's children welcomed the archangel, but after a time they began to see the wisdom of his prophecies. As more time went by his people referred to this angel as Shepard.

The Shepard accepted the role of hero and made a great name for himself. Lo, he took with him a host of angels to aid him...there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back. And with their mighty and righteous swords laid the dragons low and smite the evil from their homes and the land known as galaxy. For the dragon was not strong enough, and lost their place in heaven.

Let it be known that archangel Michael was also the angel of death and so it came to be that he decided who would live and who would die. Many of his children, the lord be praised, many more of the dragons were slain and sent back to hell from which them came.

The lord saw this and was glad.

On the day the battle ended, the lord saw the cost of victory had been very high, for many soldiers lay dead or dying. On that day the lord hung his head with sadness, because so many of his brave children hand been lost. And then, like salt in a wound, the lord knew his archangel was also among the fallen. So he brought his archangel home and prepared for him a golden chair, as befitted a hero such as Michael. So that when Michael returned he could sit at the right hand of the lord and know peace at last.

Lo, when news of Shepard's death was told to the people a great cry rose to the heavens and the lord heard the terrible grief of his children. And so it was on the third day after the battle he sent his archangel back to the land of Sol System. His people knew great joy and celebrated their happiness at the return of their Shepard.

Then the lord grew jealous of the love the people had for his archangel, who is also known as the Shepard. They loved his archangel more than the lord. The lord pondered this and saw in his wisdom that his people needed help rebuilding their land. His jealous heart softened and he laid out his mighty hand and healed the lands. So the lord labored for seven days. At the end of seven days his people were happy, the land was healed and they sang his praises again.

The lord saw this and was glad.

The lord looked around him and was happy with his work and with his people. One day, in the midst of these joyful times, the lord visited his people. In a great typhoon of water and golden light he appeared before them. But they were sore afraid and thought the dragons had returned.

The lord said, fear not, for it is I, your lord.

The archangel also said, be not afraid, for this is your lord.

The people smiled and waved. The lord was happy. For he had fashioned this new world in his own image. If the people failed to notice it was because of their great happiness. And so the lord gathered them around him and lo, they came in great numbers. And the lord said, you are all my children now and I will always take care of you. But you must learn my covenants and obey me in all things.

And the lord spread his light over his happy children and said unto them, "Say my name."

And they replied, "Leviathan."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Some Things Don't React Well to Bullets

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy, Med Bay

PROMPT: Live Journal Shore Leave Friday Fluff

"Don't take this personally Mister Massani. But you need to upgrade your armor."

"And just what's wrong with it?"

"The archaic weave doesn't respond well to the current design of ordnance."

"Worried about me?"

"Mister Massani, I'm picking the remains of ordnance out of your gluteus maximus, because your worn out armor failed to stop it."

"You're picking bullet shards from my backside. I think that means we can be on a first name bases, Karin. Ouch!"

"My first name is doctor, Mister Massani."

"When was the last time you allowed yourself some unprofessional down time?

"My role on this ship prevents me from indulging in such behavior. Allowing myself to become emotional over a patient is counterproductive. Although I am a little worried about my current patient."

"Why's that?"

I am concerned about his cardiac condition. He might end up with a broken heart from direct exposure to flirting with his doctor. I should warn you. It will take more than a peek at your backside, Mister Zaeed Massani."

"That smacks of a challenge, Doctor Karin Chakwas."

"You may sit up."

"I think I'd rather stand. Then he hopped off the table so quickly, she failed to step back in time. Instead of pulling his under-armor suit up over this torso, he simply tied the sleeves around his waist. Instead of a patient which she'd professionally compartmentalized, there stood a strong, broad shouldered man, staring at her with a hint of humor in his eyes. Secretly, she loved his sense of humor. With the shield of her profession slipping, she enjoyed the clean masculine scent of him. The scar on his right flank that slightly puckered the otherwise perfect symmetry of his abdominal muscles asked to be touched. She grabbed her right hand with her left to keep from doing exactly that.

He untangled her fingers and placed her hand on his chest, right where she could feel his heart beating. He was so alive, so vibrant, and so fearless.

"You don't have to stop yourself, love. Not on my account."

"You should let go of me, she said, tugging to free her hand from his. She wasn't really pulling very hard and stepping away from him didn't seem logical either. Those scars of his should be examined regularly. So while she met the challenge of his direct stare, her fingers traveled up to the scar on his face.

"You ladies certainly like scars."

"That's what Garrus said too. May I make a confession?"

"I'd be your father confessor anytime, pretty lady.

"We also like bad boys."

"Aye, do you?" he asked, tilting his head down to whisper in her ear. Just how bad would you like me to be?"

"I'm not sure, she said, slipping her hands around his taut waist, enjoying the conversation and the flirting. It's been a long time since I did anything naughty."

"I understand you enjoy a sip or two of Ice Brandy? Sliding his fingers through her hair and smoothing the silky silver strands behind her ears. In my opinion, speaking strictly as a bad boy, you might find a nice single malt a bit more to your liking. It'll warm your blood."

"I just might try that. Thank you for the advice. Know where I might find some? I would trust your professional bad boy opinion."

Pulling back just enough to see if she were serious. Zaeed rubbed the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. "Got a nice little setup in the cargo bay. Be happy to give you a tour and a free drink."

"An hour then, Mister Massani?"

"I'll be waiting." He gallantly kissed her hand and with a roguish smile designed to melt her where she stood, exited Med Bay.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

TITLE: Stormy Weather

PROMPT: Cloudy With a Chance of Rain / LJ Insanity Round Jan 16

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy

FemShep/Garrus

Sleep left her lonely and restless. The punching bag scraped her knuckles raw, but the feelings remained. Running twelve miles, just left her breathless and overheated. The scalding shower burned her skin and the feelings continued to taunt her.

She might be Commander Shepard, but every so often, her physiology reminded her she was also a woman. Maybe she just needed to get laid.

Who the hell had time for that? Meet a guy, get to know a guy, actually like the guy and accomplish all that in between dangerous missions and saving the galaxy. That's where guys had it easy. The last two requirements weren't very important to them; all they really required was your presence. Maybe that was a little harsh...

The embroidered asari quilt on the bed mocked her. She'd purchased some stuff for her quarters; nesting hadn't helped. She'd prepared a meal for her crew; nurturing hadn't helped.

So it was back to sex. Wait, what about exotic sex? Something different. Exotic or otherwise, it'd been a long time since she'd been with anyone. Thane expressed his admiration. She knew him and she liked him. She even admired him. Perfect.

Heading to the COM Link she almost tripped over her own feet. Why had she put on this ridiculous asari dress? It was too damn tight and she could hardly walk in it.

She concluded her talk with Thane and prepared herself to wait. He'd said, an hour. Okay, an hour. With a scotch in her hands she began to pace. After five minutes, her door opened. She recognized the quick strides of Garrus Vakarian as he rounded on her.

"What are you doing with the drell?"

"I'm absolutely positive this is none of your business."

"He's an assassin."

"He likes me."

"He's an amphibian!"

"And I'm a human and you're an avian. So what? You're heading into dangerous waters, my friend."

"Really? Since you brought it up. Do you plan to have sex with him in the fish tank? Let him fertilize your eggs by spawning on you?"

"MAYBE THAT'S WHY I HAVE A FISH TANK AND NOT A BIRD CAGE!"

"That's funny, Shepard. Look around you. You're already in a cage! What you need is a quiet and safe place."

"You have no idea what I need."

The blankets and sheets from her bed landed in a heap on the floor. The bedside clock banished to a drawer. The computer screen went dark and the scattered PADDS swept into the desk drawer. Even the fish tank darkened. Until the only illumination in the room were the stars shining in from above.

Shepard watched as Garrus removed his armor and tossed the pieces out of sight. The gloves and visor landed on her desk. In just a black body suit, he actually appeared intimidating. When he approached her, she took a step back.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the pile of bedding.

"What are you doing? Let me go, let me up, and get out of my quarters. Now."

The turian ignored her and soon had them settled on the floor. Pulling her into the circle of his arms and legs, he slowly and methodically dragged his talons across her scalp, smoothing the long strands of hair as he went. When her head dropped against his chest, he moved down to her neck and shoulders. Long gentle strokes down her neck and across her shoulders.

The asari dress lay unnoticed bunched around her waist, before she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I made you a nest and now I'm grooming you. In turian culture, we're practically married now."

"But I don't love you."

Her bare arms slid around his waist. With a deft flick of his foot, he got the dress off her legs. Now he could reach all of her. She shivered as he drew his talons down over her back. Slowly stroking over the velvet skin and firm muscles. Down and back up into her hair and across her scalp. When his hands reached her bottom again, he used the opportunity to pull her closer. Then he closed his eyes, buried his face her neck and allowed his other senses to memorize this human female in his arms.

"I know. I know you don't love me. I don't love you either."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Chapters: 1, Words: 455

Chapter 1: That Person is Dead Chapter 1

PROMPT: That person is dead  
LJ Insanity Round

Well... I didn't intend to post this here...but, you know how that goes

Garrus sighed into his drink. Bringing her to Afterlife was a mistake.

"Tali, I'm telling you that person is dead."

"And...I - urp - that person is alive. I wwwwwas just talking toooooooooooohim and I say he's alive."

Garrus tossed back his whiskey and leaned his head against the booth. So much for the date. So much for the two of them getting to know each other somewhere other than from behind their respective weapons or that dark tomb-like room called the Main Battery. Tali is drunk and ogling a certain human sitting across the aisle from them. A certain dead human.

"...He's alive and he's cute aaaaand he likes me. Don't you think he - urp - looks a little like Shep - ard?"

He felt his anger flair. "Is that actually your personal bottom line of attractiveness? A human man who looks like Shepard? A DEAD Human man? Why don't you just go, right now and tell Shepard how you feel about him."

"Buuuut, I don't want to go." She commented softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Look, Tali. I've got a real thick skin. I can take it. Go."

Tali got both hands on his cowl and pulled him down to her. They bumped foreheads.

"I wanna be with yoooooou. You're my friend and I'm sorry I got drunk, but I didn't realize..."

Garrus can hear her tears. "It's okay, Tali."

"Oh Garrus!"

And then, he's seeing a sight he never imagined he'd see. It's Tali's face as she lifts her visor away and then it's the entire contents of her stomach: their before-dinner cocktail, the meal, the wine they enjoyed with the meal and the whiskey she insisted trying.

"Tali, you know this is the only suit I own."

"I'm sorry! Oh, Garrus I'm sooooooorrryyyyyyy," her sentence ended in a cry and, well, he might have hugged her if it hadn't been for the warm liquid mass soaking into his clothes.

"Hey, next time I'll take you some place nicer. Somewhere where they don't have dead people lying around. Okay?"

"It's a deal... Uuuhh, maybe we should get back to the ship. I could help you get out of those clothes and we could make sure I get some aaantibioticsssssssssss so I don't die of exposure?"

"I love you, Tali."

She giggled and scooted out of the booth, before she closed the visor over her face, she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I know."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 05-06-13, Updated: 05-06-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 326

PROMPT: The Butcher of Torfan

It's always during a battle. She doesn't require a special battle, like one with a Banshee or exactly five Banshees, or twenty-five husks, three Cerberus troopers and one Atlas. She's rather proud of the fact she's not obsessive about who's in the fight. Any battle will do, because it's the sounds and the blood that provide the correct ingredients. The clash of weapons and cries for help remind her she's alive. The smell of the blood reminds her there's only one way to stay that way. The Blood Dragon armor is the symbol of her crimes and she is the perpetrator.

She never cleans the dented and filthy armor. Her crew finds this eccentricity charming and believe it's her good luck charm. What they do not know is that it's never been repaired or upgraded. James and Steve offer to clean it for her after every mission. Instead, it stays hidden in her quarters. Ready for the next time its services are required.

Thessia at last. The screams and the asari blood excites her. The adrenaline rush pushes her forward. Her team is in position and now it's time. Her heart races with anticipation. This time she might be forgiven and cleansed. She yearns for the freedom of release.

So in the midst of the battle, Commander Jane Shepard squeezes her eyes shut and moves out from cover. She must stand straight and still until she counts to twenty. Not twenty-one and not nineteen. It must be twenty. At the count of twenty and not before, she may begin her prayer: I am the butcher of Torfan, I survived the Skyllian Blitz, I murdered three hundred thousand innocent batarians and I will bear the weight of the galaxy in my soul...

AN: Self-harm is a serious disorder. No disrespect is intended or implied.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 01-29-14, Updated: 01-29-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 315

Chapter 1: The Dead Are Silent Chapter 1

Live Journal Insanity Round January 29 - Approximately 100 words

PROMPT: The Dead Are Silent

The sound of Tali's pleading still in rings in his ears. The dust and heat of Rannoch still burn his skin. This didn't feel like another step toward victory. It felt like death. Not the death of the hundreds of millions of souls dying at this very moment across the galaxy, but the death of a single young woman. A courageous young girl on the threshold of life who stood up for what she believed in and chose to walk that final path with her people.

Her tears, the sorrow and the disappointment stabbed him in the heart. But he'd learned a long time ago to compartmentalize emotions other people so casually tossed his way. Without that ability he'd have walked out an airlock long ago. He'd been so wrapped up in the moment, he hadn't noticed what she was doing until he heard her say, "I'm sorry, Shepard." And then, before he could speak, before he could stop her, she was gone.

The silent tomb of his quarters has nothing to offer him. A hot shower doesn't cleanse him of the guilt. Sleep doesn't heal him, nor work justify his actions. His bed is empty and the night holds fresh horrors. Deep in that first night he slid out of bed to his knees. The flickering light from the stars above the bed cast his face in deep relief. His blue eyes seem empty and his cheeks hollowed out.

"Tali, please," he choked out the words, with his hands fisted in the sheets. "Tali. Please talk to me. I love you. I love..." A sob tore from his chest and broke his heart. He begged for answers, but found none. "Please forgive me."

But the dead are silent.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 10-22-14, Updated: 10-22-14

Live Journal Insanity Round

Approximately 100 words.

TITLE: Trouble With the Trash Compactor

PROMPT: Troubles with the trash compactor

"Zaeed! How could you!"

"Look bloke, I pushed the bloody button that's it."

"At least you didn't space it. Now, help me get it out of there."

"Oh, you've got it bad, turian. You start dancing to some dame's tune, she'll be pulling your strings for eternity. You know that's how long they expect you to love them, right? Eternity. All that forever bollocks gives me heartburn. Forget about it."

"Just leave then. I'll take care of this myself."

One hour later…

"Garrus are you down here? EDI said there was trouble with the trash compactor."

"Over here, Shepard."

The Commander didn't need to follow the sound of his voice. The smell was enough to locate the turian. She found him sitting on the deck with a pile of dirty disposable plates in his lap, a banana peel draped gracefully over his fringe and the refuse from last night's poker game in a neat pile in front of him. The scent of old bananas, chile con queso, machine oil and stale beer was enough to drive her back a few steps.

Garrus finally met her eyes. "I found it."

"Found what? Garrus, you need to get out of there. You could have an allergic reac—"

—"That can wait. I want to do this right."

"Do what right?"

To her astonishment Garrus rose up and knelt on one knee. Now she could see he was holding something in his hand.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do know that. You show me everyday. Garrus?"

"And you love me, right? That's how it's supposed to be, right?"

"Of course, I do and ideally yes."

"Well, I did my research and I called your Mom and got her blessing. I'm not sure I understand that word."

"You contacted my Mother?"

"The vids claimed it's traditional. Anyway, don't interrupt me."

"I promise."

"Zaeed warned me you'd expect forever. Well, I decided he's just a crazy old man. I want forever, too. Yes, that's what I want…With you…forever."

"Garrus?"

"You said you were ready to become a one turian woman. Well, I'm ready to become a one human man." Garrus finally held out the small thing in his hand. To Shepard it appeared to be a green blob.

"Oh, damn. It was much prettier before. What is this green stuff?" Garrus tried to wipe it off, but the chunks of avocado stuck in the crevices.

Shepard dropped to her knees in front of the frustrated turian and gently removed the banana peel from his head.

"It's guacamole. James' secret recipe, I believe. So there's a question you want to ask me?" Shepard placed her left hand against his scarred cheek. Through the moisture burning her eyes she watched Garrus take a deep breath.

"Jane Shepard, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, bond mate, woman, mate, partner… Spirits! I had them all memorized."

"Which one is for a human, turian relationship?"

Garrus shook his head sadly, "There isn't one."

Shepard put her arms around his waist and her cheek against his mandible. "Then yes, to all of the above. And I would be honored to wear the guacamole… I mean the ring and become yours, always, forever"

Garrus slipped the platinum engagement ring with the one carat—it was all he could afford on a vigilante's salary—marquise cut diamond on her finger. While he returned her embrace he thought about Zaeed and how wrong he was.

Forever, sounded perfect.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 12-19-12, Updated: 12-19-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 113

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

TITLE: You're So Cute

PROMPT: Cute and Fluffy. Live Journal, Insanity Round.

"I'm what? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are."

"I. Am. A. Warrior."

"And those are mutually exclusive terms?"

"Yes. Now, I have a ship to run."

"I disagree. Come here I'll show you."

"I've got work to do."

"Your shirt is in the way. Okay, now I can show you. You're cute, here."

"Mister Vakarian, you will release me now."

"And cute, here."

"I order you to let me up."

"Just a couple more places… Here and here."

"I said…"

"And, oh so, very oddly, yet deliciously fluffy… right here."

"GARRUS."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Published: 02-28-13, Updated: 02-28-13

Live Journal Insanity Round February 27

PROMPT: You Can See Me?

Approximately 100 words

This wasn't at all what he expected. If he were dead then how come he still felt cold, exhausted and aching in every corner of his body? Dead didn't feel much different than alive. Years ago his mom had dragged him to Sunday school. Those teachers assured him heaven was paved with gold and no one felt pain or sadness. Well, he was in pain and the sadness was there waiting for him. If he could turn his head, he knew it was right there behind him.

Actually, the whole thing was coming up disappointing. He could still smell the smoke and fire. He'd never been in so much pain in his life. And, by the way, he was soaking wet and freezing… shivering, in fact.

A voice filtered through his thoughts.

"John? Time to get up. You still have work to do."  
Dreaming again? At least it wasn't that damn kid. A familiar feminine voice, though.

"Come on, Sweetie."

Sweetie? Only his mom called him that.

An unexpected gust of air rushed into his lungs. Had he been holding his breath?

"John Allen Shepard, you've got to finish your chores."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's a good boy."

"Mom, I don't understand. I'm in heaven, but you can see me?"


End file.
